Caliginous
by Smartlooks
Summary: She was scared of him. Couldn't get past the fact that he was a killer. Couldn't comprehend how someone so destructive could ever feel the need to protect or even feel love towards her. She was weak and fainted at the sight of blood. He cared. Didn't dare admit it, but she knew by the way he looked at her and she hated it. She didn't want to love a killer. Pitch Black 1.
1. Chapter 1

Riddick: They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side, the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting me with civilians. Sounded like 40, 40-plus. Heard an Arab voice. Some hoodoo holy man, probably on his way to New Mecca. But what route? What route? I smelt a woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Free settlers. And they only take the back roads. And here's my real problem. Mr. Johns... the blue-eyed devil. Planning on taking me back to slam... only this time he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops. A long time for something to go wrong...

My body was thrown into the wall of my cryo chamber. I could only let out a choked cry as I began to wake up. The ship was exploding around me. I could feel the heat of a fire. Hear the sharp sounds of glass shattering. My mind was groggy as it tried to pry open my heavy lidded eyes. I needed to wake up! I was going to die in here! The shaking rumbled through my body as I slammed head first into glass. I heard a crack. My glasses. My shaking fingers reached to my temple- warm liquid coated my fingertips and my eyes pried open. The deep crimson was a stark contrast to my already pale skin. My eyes widened as the pain began to sink in and my stomach began to churn. My eyes focused on the cryo chamber before me. A large man was chained by the wrists. His face half obscured by a dark blindfold. His body was large-he was large. His skin was a dark tan. The red lights flashing up above made it hard to get a good look at his face. But his head raised and if he could see me he would be glaring right at me. I whimpered in fear and could have sworn he smirked. The ship shook again more violently then before. I tried to brace myself as I was thrown around the a plastic bag in the wind. I screamed out just as my skull cracked against the wall. More blood seeped into my eyes as the ship smashed into the ground. My breathing was heavy and shallow as I tried to choke back my sobs. I could feel the world fleeing from my vision. It wasn't going to come back- not until I woke up.

If I ever wake up.

Someone was pulling me from my chamber. Hands wrapped securely around my waist. My eyes fluttered open and grew wide as I took in the damage of the ship. Half - no majority of the passengers were gone. I began to panic as my mind registered the pain coursing through my body. I struggled against the man holding me.  
"Let me go. Get off of me!" I cried as my hands swatted at him. His hands released my waist and I flew back. I landed hard on the ground watching th blonde haired man glare at me from above. His blue eyes radiated hate and I cringed into myself.

"Stay here and die for all I care," He spat walking away to help the others. I scrambled to my feet and immediately regretted it as my head spun. A wave of nausea swam through my body and I doubled over releasing the breakfast I had days ago.

"Get it out of me!" I heard a strained cry. The man was strapped to his chair the one thing made to protect him led him to his death. I watched as she tried to pull the large metal rod out. She barely touched it, but he felt everything. He screamed for her to not touch it and I spun around to where the medbay should have been. In its place was nothing just a gaping hole.  
"...in the medlock at the back of the cabin," Frye said.  
"It's gone. Completely gone," I told her. She demanded us all to get out. All we could do was wait for him to die. I was the first out of the room.

"Did our luggage make it?" I asked the young boy of maybe 12 or 13. He shrugged and walked past me. I needed to change into cooler clothes. I was headed to my mothers house where it keeps a steady chill to the air year round. I never understood why she lived there. I moved about the cabin while everyone else went out. I slipped off my long sleeved shirt and reveled in how much cooler I felt. My tank top was damp with sweat so I tugged open my suitcase and pulled out a grey shirt and black pants. The top hit above my navel the sleeves were cut off thanks to my best friend, Narissa, who thought it would do me good to tear a few clothes up. And it's safe to say it has. My pants were tight but flexible. I could move around in them easily. I was glad I decided to bring my boots. I slipped off my sandals and put on a pair of thin socks and my combat boots. I tucked in my pants and lacing the laces. My head throbbed dully. Wincing I took them off and pinched the bridge of my nose. My vision was blurred. I couldn't see a thing without my glasses.

I wiped off the dust and slipped them back on. I found a cracked mirror at the bottom and tried not to cringe at the reflection staring at me. My dark curly red hair had slipped from its half pinned styling. Tendrils of curls shaped my dirty face. Dried blood was caked on and I remembered I had half a water bottle left. Quickly, I wet an old shirt and scrubbed my face. Soon it was clean and I could see my hazel eyes. even blurred I could see how tired and scared I was. I may not make it out of here...everyone else is so much bigger in stature I was only a measly 5'2''. And small... Not many believed I was 23, but once they did they looked me over. Ogled my curves and assets and agreed with no doubt in their minds. Tired of sitting here I quickly pinned my hair up as best as I could, slamming my suitcase shut I froze. Someone- I don't know who had walked by the opening. Panicked I scrambled to my feet and spun around to leave.

Everyone was admiring the suns. There were two of them. One red and one blue.

"Bloody Hell," Shazza, I believe, gasped. She was a prospector traveling with her boyfriend Zeke. The young boy I had spoken to earlier was Jack and the one with the expensive robes and cracked glasses was Paris. He seemed too flashy to be here. I squinted at Johns the man who had insulted me after rescuing me just because I was scared. He was a cop or so he led everybody to believe. Something was off about him. I just didn't know what. As if he knew I was watching he turned to me a ghost of a smile crossed his features and he winked. I quickly turned away.  
"So much for your night fall," Zeke said.

"So much for cocktail hour," Paris said in his posh accent.

"We take this as a good sign. Blue sun: blue water," Iman, the Muslim with the three young boys said.

"And everyone wonders why I'm an atheist," Zeke expressed.

"It's a bit of a bad sign. That the direction Riddick's headed," Johns spoke up.

"I thought you said you found his restraints over there, towards sunset," Carolyn wondered gesturing in the opposite direction. Was he who I saw walk past the opening? Why didn't he kill me? How much had I missed while I was lost in my thoughts?

"Right, which means he went towards sunset. Zeke,fully loaded clip safety is on. Ok?" Johns had pulled the hand gun from his belt and handed it to Zeke who checked he clip himself. Paris walked over to the small group wondering if Johns was going off to.

"What happens if Mr. Riddick spots us first?" He asked leaning on an old spear.

"Then no shots," Johns said walking off. We were split into groups. One to look for water and the other to stay behind to help fix the ship and make it as inhabitable as possible for tonight. I was with Shazza, Zeke, Jack and Paris. I offered to help keep lookout for Zeke while he dug graves for the dead.

I was standing underneath the tent with my breather as he hacked away and sucked in deeply. My eyes scanned the horizon. I couldn't see anything since the suns were so bright. My eyes landed on a dark figure moving towards the ship where Shazza, Jack and Paris were.

I jumped into the hole,"Zeke! Look!" I pointed towards the figure and Zeke bolted from the hole. I followed as quickly as I could. Three shots were fired.

The man wasn't Riddick, but a survivor. And now his head was blown to bits and brain matter was sprayed on poor Shazza.

"Are you all right?" I asked her while I helped her clean herself up.

"Just make sure you have his back out there," She told me when we were finished. Did she think I was inadequate? That I couldn't keep watch for a mere 30 minutes? I was a little hurt, but then I realized that was someone she loved.

"Don't worry," I told her a bit hesitantly. She turned back to work and I followed Zeke back to the pit to bury more.

"How did you two meet?" I asked gently sucking on the air provided by the tube attached to my back.

"I was a miner and she was the bosses daughter," He smirked remember wrong the memory,"He caught us together one night and threw me out. Nearly broke my jaw, but she came with me."

"She just left her family?"

He looked at me nodding,"It's crazy what you do for someone you love."

We had just finished burying the man when Zeke and I decided to take a break. We laid underneath the tarp roof and rested our eyes. The sound of gravel and sand moving caused us to sit up. We looked around tense and Zeke reached for the gun, but I saw the movement in the hole.

"Look, there's a tunnel," I jumped into the hole and he followed. It's like something had burrowed straight into the side of the holes wall. I made to crawl in, but Zeke stopped me.

"Let me," He said.

"Why, because you have the gun?" I scoffed , but let him take my place. I backed up to the opposite wall.

"I'm going to need you to get out of the hole, Marie," He looked at me like I was a child and waved his hand.

"Why? If something happens to you I can help if I'm closer,"

"And you might get killed in the process. But if you're up there and it does go south you won't have to worry about climbing up a wall to get help," He told me.

"Whatever you say, Bossman," I mocked climbing out of the hole to watch him.

Then his legs began to shake violently as he let out a pained cry and the gun went off. I jumped into the hole and grabbed for him, but I was too late. I shot into the hole immediately being drenched in blood. I fought back the urge to gag and felt for Zeke.

"Zeke! Zeke!" I screamed. I was only getting dirt and gravel then I heard a clicking that made my skin crawl.

"Zeke-!" My voice was cut off by a large hands grabbing me around my waist pulling me from the hole . I raked at the ground and screamed. I kicked and threw my weight but he held on tight. A hand clamped down harshly ceasing my screams. I froze as his large body pressed against my back. I could feel his abs beneath his shirt. They were pressed into my upper back. His body was-was plastered to me. My head rested against his chest. he was so much taller than me. So much bigger. He breathed in my scent and sighed. His chest rose and fell and I tried to keep from trembling.  
His other hand slid down my arm and gripped my wrist spinning me around. I gasped as my chest hit his. His face was breathtaking. His eyes - I couldn't see them. They were covered by goggles. I tried to push away, but he pulled me close I stopped breathing as his lips brushed my ear.

His deep voice shocked me. It was rich and slightly raspy.  
"You should run,"

"Zeke!" I managed to sputter.

"Is dead."

He starred at me before his head swiveled to the sound of feet. He released me and I stumbled back falling into the hole. The air was knocked out of me. Gasping, I watched Shazza appear. Her eyes growing wide as she took in the blood. Then her eyes darted to me and I fought back the tears. Then her eyes glanced up and I followed them. He was kneeling watching us. Shazza took in the blood that was smeared on his face and arms and glanced at the hole completely bypassing the fact that I was unable to breath.

I was covered in blood. Zeke's blood was all over me. I begin to panic-hyperventilate.

My vision began to dim and I saw her chase after him before I saw Shazza dash after him with Johns hot on the trail.

Then everything went black.


	2. Stygian

Something hit me. Hard.

I shot up my hand holding my stinging cheek as tears pricked my eyes. We were still in the hole. Jack was wiping the blood off my face with a damp rag. I could smell the expensive liquor from Paris' stash. Iman was helping me sit up when I saw Carolyn run past. My eyes followed her to see Shazza who was in a fit of rage, and Johns beat on Riddick.

"Let me up," I command and Iman pulls me to my feet I sway at the sudden change of position. His grip on me tightens.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

I nod.

"Seems like poor little Marie here has Hemophobia. The fear of blood," Paris established after many confused looks.

"I've had it since I was a kid. I'm going to get claustrophobic the longer I stay in this wretched hole,"

We all head back the the broken ship in silence. Jack stayed close to me and Iman led the way. Paris was squeezing what little was left on the rag into his bottle.

"You do realize that liquor has Zeke's blood in it," I pointed out to him. The liquid was a washed down pink.

"It adds exotic value, don't you think?" He said sarcastically as he turned the long bottle upside down and let the contents splash to the ground. He tossed the bottle away and entered the ship. Johns followed lugging an unconscious Riddick on his back. His goggles were tied to Johns belt. Riddick actually looked human. Knocked out and not glaring- he looked human as he swayed on Johns back. Carolyn stomped in clipping my shoulder as she past. I hoped she was just upset about Zeke's death. I hoped that wasn't intentional. Shazza was last apart from me to enter. She walked right past me.

I reached for her.

"Shazza-," Her hand gripped my shirt and slammed me into the metal wall.

"You told me not to worry! You told me you had his back!" She yelled in my face.

"Shazza, I tried to get him! I tried, but I couldn't!"

"And why not? Huh, did you get scared and hide in the corner while he was beaten to death?! Couldn't take all the blood,huh?" She smeared her hand across my face and over my left glasses lens. I smelt the copper before I saw it. Blood. I broke out in a sweat my hands trembled against her balled fists.

"Shazza, I'm sorry, I tried to get to him. I almost did. I did. I almost had him," I told her as I tried to control my breathing.

"Almost isn't good enough, now is it? What stopped you? The blood? His screams? Your fear?!"

"No- I,"

"What stopped you!" She screamed.

"He did. He stopped me!" I yelled back.

We both knew we weren't talking about Zeke anymore.

"You're a spineless piece of shit," she spat before slamming me into the wall and walking away. I slumped to the ground throwing my glasses off.

"I tried!" I screamed after her,"I tried!"

The copper smell was intense now. I could taste it. Gagging, I scrubbed at my face ignoring the burn of my nails.

"Ah! Get off! Get off!" I screamed.

"Marie, stop! You're hurting yourself!" Jack ran to my side with another damp cloth and pulled my hands away to get rid of the red hisself.

"I tried," I muttered to no one in particular.

"I know, Shazza just needs time to mourn that's all. She didn't mean what she said. She'll come around," he told me pulling me into a hug.

I hoped he was right.

I collected myself and wiped my eyes. Positioned my glasses back on my face and walked into the room where everybody was at. They were all sitting around, waiting.

"We should leave now," Paris said.

"And go where? We have no where to go," Iman spoke up.

"Away from him. I'm not sleeping with a killer thirty feet down the hall!"

I watched Shazza. She was staring at the to hold it all together. Guilt, loss, confusion, rage all flashed across her eyes before they snapped to me. All I saw in them was hate. I sat down beside Jack who halfway through the debate nudged me. Looking down at him in question he beckoned for me to follow. He led me downstairs. He's taking me to where they're holding him. I could hear his deep voice bouncing off the walls as he spoke.

When we reached where they were he was standing up his arms bound by chains. Carolyn was frozen in front of him. But as if he knew we were there his head turned to us. His eyes were bright. A pale grey. They shined in what little light we had in here.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" Jack quipped from beside me. Riddick's eyes were on him for half a second before they found mine. I sucked in a breath and listened to him talk.

"Got to kill a few people,"

"Ok, I can do it," he said walking closer. I tried to pull him back but he didn't listen. I noticed the smirk Riddick had at my protest. But he turned his attention back to Carolyn.

"Then you have to get sent to the slam where they tell you you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor and you pay him twenty menthal cools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs," Riddick explained aloud.

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark," Jack figures. And then you see Riddick give more than a smirk. His teeth are visible as he smiles probably grateful someone figured it out without him needing to break it down any further.

"Exactly," He looks to us proudly.

"Leave. The both of you, leave," Carolyn barks and I see Jack stiffen, but do as he's told. I stay behind a few seconds longer then needed because when Riddick's eyes flash to me he winks. And a feeling of dread washes over me and I frantically try to catch up with Jack. But not before hearing what he has last to say.

"Cute kid...scared woman, they seem to be an abundance of those lately," his deep voice is filled with tease. I rush up the rest of the stairs. Jack was no where in sight now.

"Where'd Jack go?" I asked Iman.

"Ran that way mentioned something about a slam?" He told me. I could hear the question in his voice but I ignored it and went to find him. Everyone was gathered outside when Carolyn said she wanted to search the hole.

I couldn't stand to go near that place again so I stayed at the ship. Of course I stayed outside of it watching them head towards where Zeke and I were earlier. The three Muslim boys stayed behind with sat with him under his umbrella and Jack said he wasn't going to miss anything so he followed Frye and the others. Shazza was going no matter what they find. Dead or Alive.

Loud bangs startled me. They were coming from inside, deep inside. They were coming from Riddick. What did he want? The sounds didn't stop only grew louder and louder. I couldn't take it. I rushed to his holding area pausing at the stairs as the sounds only grew.

Taking one stair at a time he slowly came into view. The moment my foot touched the floor he ceased with the noise.

"You're not going to break out of those if that's what you're doing," I told him. I had tried to sound calm but my voice wavered and he cocked his head.

"That's not what I'm doing. And chains don't work on me, sweetheart," he said standing up.

I frowned unsure of where this was going. I didn't get any closer to him. I stayed by the stairs and my hand gripped the metal railing.

"It seemed to work well, you came down here," he opened his eyes and looked at me. I wasn't sure what he was trying to do. I was already scared of him. What more does he want. I shifted my feet and wrapped my arms around my torso. My heart was beating so hard and I tried not to breath heavily.

His lips tucked up in an all knowing smiling as he spoke,"Hemophobia, huh?"

I stopped breathing. How did he know that?

"How-?" I began but his deep voice cut me off.

"I've been watching you," he stated.

"Me?" I was shocked. Why would Riddick be watching me.

"I know who you are. Marie Watson,"

Our eyes locked and I swallowed the lump in my throat. He knew who I was.

"You're father is the judge that threw me in the Slam," his voice was accusing and cold.

"How do you know who I am?" My father always had our files locked up when he had a case. It was as if we never existed.

"I have for awhile. I know you're not going to your mothers. She's been dead for nine years, car accident. A lot of blood, right Marie?" He teased. His voice was light. Like he was playing with me.

"The bounty on your head is quite high, almost higher than mine."

"My father was a powerful man. A lot of people wanted him dead," I stammered. That's all my father ever did was put murderers in jail. He was ruthless when my mother was alive and after she died he never told me he loved me. Never comforted me. He said I looked like her. And I did. As we spoke I had walked further into the room. Closer to him.

"But you didn't kill him," he stated matter of fact. I raised an eyebrow and he stood up closing the gap between us.

"Then why do I have the bounty?" I questioned him.

"You didn't kill him."

"Yes, I did. I bashed his skull in," I told him. I needed to convince him that I wasn't weak, that I could do some damage.

"Now, Marie, you expect me to believe that when you faint at the sight of blood,"

I didn't have anything to say. He knew more than he was letting on. My mind drifted back to the day my father was murdered. I had found my father in his study; it was so dark. I remember I had heard something that night. It sounded like footsteps. When I flicked on the light to his study nothing happened. It was Pitch Black. I had stumbled through the dark my foot stepping in warm liquid. I remember thinking it was water or coffee. I found him laying on the other side of his desk by crawling on all fours. I was confused at first. Had he fallen and hit his head?

Then a helicopters light shined in through the large bay window and I screamed. I was covered in blood. And my father was dead. His head bashed in. They were commanding me to put my hands up. They thought I killed him. I screamed as somebody was pulling me from my father. It was dark I couldn't see who it was, but he was strong and was pulling me from the study.

I don't remember too much, but he pulled me back to my room. I was too shocked to even look at the man. He had flicked on the small light by my nightstand and I caught a glimpse of his face. To this day I never understood why he would wear them inside. I never even knew who it was. Until now.

Goggles.

My eyes widened and Riddick gave me a knowing look. He was the one who killed my father. He was the one who once again saved my life.

"You."

"Me," his lips let out a chuckle,"I killed your father,"

"Why?" I gasped.

"I have my reasons,"

Anger welled up in me. I had taken the blame. I know I didn't do it, but Riddick left no trace of him at the crime scene and my fingerprints were all over it. I was even caught leaning over the body. I left my home and friends. I had to flee for my life. Because he killed the only parent I had left.

"You-you saved my life-," I didn't understand why he would save me then and save me now. What were his reasons?

"I was going to kill you."

He was in my face now. His breathing was heavy as he glared down at me. I could feel his breath on my face and see his chest rise and fall in anger.

"But you didn't," I said as calm as my scared and shaking body would allow.

"But I will," he growled.

I looked up shocked,"Why?"

"Your bounty is high," He sneered.

Gasping, I stepped back.

"But I didn't kill him!" I barely said.

"They don't know that," he said sitting back down. I starred at him. He was going to kill me to collect a bounty meant for him.

I ran. Ran like hell. Right into Johns.

"Woah, where you going?" He asked as he gripped my upper arms.

"I need to get out of here. I'm not going to die here," I tried to get free of his tight grasp,"Johns, let go,"

"And go where? We're all stuck here! Look, I know you're scared, but a woman that can kill her father,"

He smiled slyly at me and leaned into whisper on my ear,"Is my type of woman," his lip brushed my ear and I pushed him away.

"It's not a coincidence that I'm on the same ship as you, Ms. Watson, you got a high bounty," He sneered. His grip loosened and I shoved him away.

"Taking the both of you in,man, I'll be rich and respected," he called to me as I walked away.

I was trapped on this god forsaken Planet. Trapped with a murderer who wants to kill me and a bounty hunter who might just do that.

"Marie! You missed it! Frye almost died! She went down into the hole to find Zeke, but something found her." Jack frantically told me.

"Jack? Slow down, what happened to Frye? Is she ok?"

"I'm fine," Frye said as she stormed past us. Everyone else followed behind. Jack and I looked at each other and went to catch up.

We were all piled into an area waiting for someone to start explaining what we were going to do next.

READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE!

:D


	3. Aphotic

We decided that we needed to leave. The longer we stayed the better chance we were all going to die. The heat was unbearable and we were running low on the little water we were able to find around the ship. Everyone was packing up. Pulling out necessities and throwing them into knapsacks. I help the Muslims stuff water bottles and prayer rugs into their bags. Packing didn't last long mainly because there was hardly anything to pack and Frye called it. Said we had to move. Frye led the way to the other ship. Johns and Shazza were infront of me.

"So you think he's one of us now?" She accusingly asked. She was still hurting over the death of Zeke and the fact that Riddick might not have killed him.

Johns responded with a chuckle," I didn't say that. This way I don't have to worry about keeping y'all from falling asleep but not waking up,"

Jacks sped up to them,"So can I talk to him?"

They both told him no at the same time. I was in the back behind one of the muslims and the youngest boy. They were carrying a fuel cell for the ship. We needed more, but Frye said for right now this would be best.

Johns kept me in the back something about two killers beside each other wasn't going to end well. Riddick was lugging the rest of the gear.

"Normally I can appreciate antiques, but this is something else," Paris told us when we reached the Siff. He was right. It was dated maybe over twenty years old. You could tell by the make and model.

"It'll work," Johns told him.

"It's nothing we can't use as long as the electrical lasts," Frye said checking the fuel cell.

"We'll, it's not a star job," Shazza said from beside me.

Riddick spoke up from behind us. We all looked at him. He had his hands behind his back as he spoke, but I wasn't listening to what he was saying. My eyes could see him, but I wasn't looking at him. I had zoned out. My mind was swirling with ideas of how he could kill me. He could have a knife in his hand, a shiv, anything. He only needs to step closer. Or would he do it when I'm alone? Sneak up behind me and slide it across my neck? Or when I'm sleeping? Crawl on top of me and plunge it deep into my heart?

He was moving now. His feet kicking up gravel as he came closer. I blinked away my thoughts and scrambled to help them bring the fuel cell into the ship. I glanced back over my shoulder and Johns had stopped Riddick from coming inside. I let out a sigh of relief.  
I decided to stay behind and help. My father made me take engineering and flight lessons after my mother died. Said it'd do me good. I guess he knew I was going to crash on a planet and need to help repair a ship.

"...we've got enough power to do a systems check, but we still need more cells," Frye said as she flicked switches.

"I told you we needed more than one," I spoke up.

"How many are we talking about?" Johns asked her before glancing at me and winking. I just turned my attention to Frye and did the math in my head.

"Um, let's see we've got to draw the other ship takes-,"

"Five. We need five," I said from behind them.

"35 kilos each,huh," Johns said.

Shazza looked at him in disbelief,"Oh, that's pretty heavy. Well, you know that old satellite car out there? I might be able to get it going,"

I slipped out of the ship feeling ignored. I gave them my help that's all I can give. The heat hit me in the face hard and I wiped my brow. I leaned against the ship and sighed. Hopefully the ship could be fixed quickly. I heard footsteps and saw Johns step out of the ship looking about like he lost something.

"Loose something?" I asked.

"Seen Riddick?" His southern accent pricked my ears and I shook my head no. Thank God.

Paris came running up to us.

"We have water," He gasped.

It was a lot of water. Iman had just began pouring it fully into cups when I entered one of the buildings. It resembled an apartment/storage unit. But it was big enough for all of us.

"You're a life saver,Iman!" I squealed taking a glass.

"Only a provider of water, Marie, only a provider," he told me with a smile. I chuckled and sipped the cool water. It had a metallic taste to it that stuck to my throat, but I didn't mind. I sipped casually when Jack walked in. His head was shaved and he had makeshift goggles on. I raised an eyebrow as he pulled up the goggles and brought the glass to his lips.

"What?"

"It's the winner of the look alike contest," Paris said and I laughed.

We had turned the power on so a light breeze could be felt in the room. And you could hear the hum of the solar machines work outside. I sighed and finished off my water. My body slid down the wall and I shut my eyes in content.

"Who were these people anyways? Miners?" Paris' voice asked breaking my two minute slumber. I stood back up and placed my empty cup on the table. Listening to his and Shazza's conversation.

"No, more like geologists," she held up a rock,"you know advanced scientists that move around from rock to rock,"

"What caused them to leave so much stuff here?" Frye wondered.

"That's a good question. Everything's still here. It's like they just up and left," I said.

"Why'd they leave their ship?" She asked.

That never even crossed my mind. We all stopped and looked to her.

"It's not a ship it's a siff and it's disposable," Johns added.

"It's more like an emergency life raft, right?" Paris asked him.

"Yeah, like they had a big drop ship take them,"

"These people didn't leave, come on, whoever got Zeke got them. They're all dead," Riddick said as he cleaned his goggles before snapping them in place. I watched him lean against the wall and turn to us,"You don't really think they left with their clothes on the hooks, photos on the shelves,"

"Maybe they had weight limits,"Shazza tried. But we all knew Riddick was right,"You don't know,"

"I know you only prep your emergency ship when there's a fuckin' emergency," He shot back.

"He's fuckin' right," Jack copied.

"Jack. Language," I hissed. Riddick turned his gaze to me smiling slightly.

"Hey, he's just saying what we're all thinking," Frye said ,"So what happened?" She asked Riddick.

I looked at him leaning against the wall and moved closer. I sat on the arm of the couch Johns and Jack occupied.

"Where are they?"

I watched Riddick's lips part to answer but Iman came running in. Panic all over his face.

"Has anyone seen the little one? Ali?"

"Has anyone checked the coring room?"

A scream shot across the silence in the room and we all moved at once running towards the coring room.

Johns shot at the lock after Riddick announced it was locked from the inside. Why was it locked from the inside? What's hiding in there? Hesitantly we all moved forward. The doors opened with a loud creek.

"Ali?" Iman began his search. Johns reached for him, cautioning him.

"Wait," Frye pushed the rest of us back to the threshold. Iman searched further into the room.

"Where could he be?" I asked.

"Anywhere," Riddick whispered in my ear.

Bats or something shot from inside the closet Iman had opened. Quickly, we all shoved back outside as Frye and Johns shut the doors to only open them again. We watched them fly into the cellar and disappear.

"Iman?"

I frantically searched for him. He was on the floor on all fours looking at the closet.

Ali's scavenged body fell to the ground.

While the Muslims left to bury the dead. The rest stayed back to figure out what happened. I stood by Frye as Johns dropped a light down the shaft. It revealed dozens of skeletons. I guess we found the geologists.

"Other buildings weren't secure," Riddick said as he walked to the lower edge and kneeled down peering at what laid before him,"So they ran here. Heaviest doors, thought they'd be safe inside. But they forgot to lock the cellar," he explained.

I walked away, following Shazza. I watched her hand Riddick her breather. He expressed his distaste by accusing her of giving him a broken one. She said she was trying to apologize. At least she tried. Johns came over telling them to break it up. She scoffed and walked away to another side of the room.

"You should take it," I spoke up.

Riddick's head snapped to me.

"Why should I, Marie?" I hated the way my name sounded on his tongue.

"Because it's better then nothing,"

"Hey, Frye's up to something," Shazza said walking past us. I looked to Riddick and he picked up the pack placing it in his back before looking at me. Frye was turning a replica of this planets solar system and all we could do was wonder why. I stood beside Riddick mostly because there weren't many other places to stand. I could feel his eyes on me.

"An eclipse,"Frye revealed.

"Shit!" I exclaimed causing Riddick to look down at me.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?"

I just glared up at him and went to tell everyone else.

"An Eclipse? I've never seen one," Jack said.

"Don't sound too amazed, Jack, those things like the dark. You saw what they did to Ali. This is serious," I told him.

"We just need a few more power cells-,"

"Paris, we need five,"

"Five?"

"Plus the one we have,"

"Oh my god,"

"Oh my god is right. Is Shazza finished yet?" I asked him.

"Not sure,"

I nodded and walked over to the jeep she was working on.

"How's it coming?"

She looked up at me, squinting her eyes,"I still need to finish a few things,"

"Anything I can help with? I took engineering classes a few years back," I smiled at her.

"No," her voice was cold. I looked down at my boots," Look, I'm sorry, about everything. I shouldn't have said what I said. I was looking for somebody to blame,"

"It's ok, I understand. You were right about me. I'm too weak,"

"You're right you are, but I still shouldn't have said it. You can help me calibrate," she offered me a small smile. She paused her face full of confusion as she starred behind me. I spun around, the rings of the other planets were visible.

"Oh no! The Eclipse!" I said running to the small crowd. She followed.

Then the other planet began to rise above ours to block the sun and trap us in the dark.

"We need anything from the crash site I suggest we kick on, that sand carts solar," Shazza announced heading back towards the cart.

And our luck just keeps depleting.

As everyone else piled in I looked for Riddick. He was no where. I stepped on as Jack cried out for him.

"Leave him! He wouldn't have waited for us," Paris began, but Riddick jumped from a high point and landed in front of me.

Paris stood up,"Thought we lost you," and sat back down.

Everyone was here except-

"Johns!"

Shazza pulled out and Riddick helped him up. The Muslims were sitting in the bed of the truck and Paris and Frye were standing beside me. I watched from my seat beside Riddick as Jack put his goggles on. We all ducked as Shazza took us through the skeleton of a long dead animal. I covered my head and felt Riddick's hand in the small of my back. He tapped his fingers signaling me I could sit up.

I gave him a small smile and he only grunted. The sky was darkening even more when we came to a stop and everyone jumped out. I ran inside to the luggage area. I needed to find it! I threw clothes and broken things haphazardly as I searched for my own. Once I did I tore open a seam I had sewn by the zipper and pulled out an old locket my mother had given me. Quickly I ran back out just as the last cells were loaded. The sky darkened. And we could hear the creatures.

They were coming closer. 100s shot from the hollow spears screaming if freedom.

"How many are there?" Johns asked Riddick who was watching them. They kept coming. Swirling around each other as they screamed to the sky. We were amazed at their numbers. How they darkened the sky. Awestruck we watching the creatures fly higher and higher into the sky.

"People, just a suggestion, perhaps you should flee!" Paris' voice sent us into action.

"Let's go!" Frye yelled.

"Shazza!" I screamed at her. She was still trying to move the cart,"We have to go!"

"Shit!" She screamed before running ahead of me. I heard Riddick follow pursuit.

"Come on!"

I could hear the flaps of their wings as they grew closer. I wasn't going to make it!

"Oh God!" I cried glancing behind me. Shazza was ahead of Riddick and I. I shouldn't have worried about her! Now she was going to make it and I was going to die.

"Get down!"Carolyn screamed at us. We dived into a small dip. I landed on my back the air rushing from my lungs. Shazza landed a little ahead of me. I needed air. I tried not to sit up,but my body was doing what came naturally when the air is shoved from your lungs: to sit up. I shrieked when Riddick laid on top of me. His body heavy as he breathed in.

"Stay down!" He barked. But I couldn't breathe.

I squeezed my eyes shut and sucked I air through my nose ,breathing out through my mouth. I could breathe! Riddick shifted his weight and I suddenly became aware of our position. His arms were on either side of my head. His face buried in my neck and hair. I could feel his chest rise and fall. His legs shifted and I felt his hips move against me.

I froze as my heart sped up.

"Shazza, stay down!" I heard Jack cry and the sound of running feet. I looked to my left and saw Shazza making a run for it. Riddick's body tended as they came back around flying directly over us. I bit my lip to keep me from screaming.

Shazza's screams and a sickening tear filled my ears as she was tossed into the sky and carried away. Riddick didn't move.

"Get off of me," I hissed and he did extending a large hand he pulled me to my feet.

We were facing the opposite way. I spun around and ran towards the group while Riddick walked behind me. Paris pulled Jack inside. I hurried after them breaking down in a corner. I frantically scrubbed the dust off of me. Frye strode past me and I stood up just as Riddick stepped around the corner. His goggles were off. His eyes were bright as he stared down at me.

"Thank you for not letting me die,"

"You can thank me later," he said walking past me to join the others.

If we survived long enough to make it off this Planet. Maybe I will. I turned after him.

READ AND REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! HOW DO YOU LIKE MARIE? IS RIDDICK IN CHARACTER? REVIEWS KEEP ME POSTING! HAVE A GREAT DAY!


	4. Tenebrous

The shock of Shazza's death hadn't even hit me yet. I was still trying to get over the fact that Riddick decided to save me. He shielded me. He chose me. Was it because I was valuable, that I was the one he pulled from the body he butchered months ago? Does he feel like he has a claim on me? What was the purpose of him risking his life to save mine? I should have been dead months ago, I should have died twenty minutes ago.

Richard B. Riddick is a man who's murdered plenty. Over a hundred men. I've never heard of him killing a woman or child. Once I heard he watched a woman burn to death in a fly car. Then again that could be a rumor like the one I heard about him killing a man with a spoon. They say he gauged out his trachea with a soup spoon.

A loud Bang caused me to jump. I looked around in the dark hallway. The two boys looked around at us all as we crowded together. I stayed pressed against the wall as the silence overwhelmed us.

"She should have stayed down, if she only stayed down. She would have been ok. She'd still be alive,"Jack said reminding me of Shazza's death.

"Remember the bone yard? These just might be the fuckers that killed every living thing on the planet," Johns said stepping ahead of us all.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Are these the only lights we have? Is-Is this everything?" Paris' asked his voice quivering as he holds his lighter up.

"No, there's a cutting torch on the floor here somewhere. I just can't find it," Carolyn said.

"Quiet, please, everyone!" Iman loudly asked.

The boys all went to the wall to listen in just as Carolyn did. I could hear the high pitch of the predators voices from here. I wasn't going anywhere near that wall.

"Why do they do that, make that sound?" Jack asked.

"Perhaps it's the way they see with sound-," a loud scraping noise came from the other end of the container and I stood up behind Riddick. Whatever was there would have to go through him before it got to me. I hope it didn't make it to me.

"Could be a breach in the hull, I don't know," Carolyn said as she came up behind me.

"Come on, Johns, you got the big gauge," Riddick called Johns out.

"I'd rather piss glass, why don't you go fuckin' check?"

"I'm not staying here one more second!" Paris cried as he got up to flee.

"Where you goin'? Hey!"

"Paris?"

Iman stopped him and shoved him against the wall. Carolyn rushed up to him gripping his collar angrily.

"You don't know what's out there," she told him.

"I know what's in here," he spat.

He was right. Riddick was in here. I didn't know if I should be glad because that makes me less scared of what's outside of these walls or if I should be terrified that he's the one locked in here with us... My mind was playing tricks. I didn't know if I should fear Riddick or be glad he crashed with us?

Iman and his quick thinking pulled a panel off a wall and we piled into another creature we had heard earlier had breached the area we were just in. So Riddick who had found the cutting torch cut a good size hole for us to escape into. This one was deeper and darker. I watched Riddick venture further into the dark room. Panic arose in my chest knowing he was getting farther and farther away. As they plugged the hole the best they could I watched the kids.

Hassan, the quiet one wandered off. I quickly followed him.

"Hassan!" I whispered.

"Hassan!"

A hand shot out clamping over my mouth and I couldn't help, but squirm against his hold. His other hand pressed against my stomach as he spoke into my ear.

"Stop moving, it'll kill you," his breath was down my neck as he leaned down to whisper that. It sent chills down my spine. Chills that equaled want. I stopped moving and reached for anything to cling to. I found the pockets of his pants, hands on his hips. I wanted to be as invisible as he was. I pressed into him not aware of his tensed body. He removed his hand from my mouth just as a gasp was heard to our right. It was Hassan!

The monster above was dining on a smaller one getting its food everywhere.

"Extremely, bad timing," Riddick voice behind me. I could feel the vibrations of his voice against my back. Was he meaning the timing of the boy interrupting whatever it was we were doing or the fact that the monster was now aware of our little hideout?

"Just don't run,"Riddick told the boy.

"Riddick? Marie?"

"Don't stop burning," Riddick told the others.

Hassan was visibly scared. His hand was trembling and his breathing was quick. There was a loud noise above us as another one joined in on the fun. My hands balled into fist clenching at the fabric of Riddick's pants. His hands rested on my hips. His thumbs were pressing into my lower back.

Hassan ran.

He didn't make it ten feet before he became the main course. The two monsters pounced on the body immediately and Riddick pushed me from the dark. Hands still on my hips he pushed me into a sprint as another one of those things appeared from behind us.

I ran ahead of him ducking as light shined into my face sending him to the ground just as the hungry predator came about. It screamed in agony and I watched just in time to see Johns fire at it. He hit the mark.

Sizzling sounds caught my attention as they shined the flashlight on its really sensitive skin.

"It's like the light is scalding it," Paris said.

"It burns them," I said, happy we have a weapon against them.

"Light actually hurts them," Carolyn gasped.

"Hassan?" Iman called.

Riddick and I shared a look and I shook my head placing a small hand on Imans arm.

"We'll burn a candle for him later," Johns said. We ended up in another room settled around the cutting torch like it was a campfire. I was beside Jack, and next to Carolyn.

"We've got one cutting torch a few lights, there's got to be something we can use from the crashed ship,"

"Spirits, anything over 45 proof burns rather well," Paris offered.

"How many bottles you got left?"

"I don't know, maybe ten,"

"Ok, Johns you got flares. So maybe we got enough light,"

"Enough for fuckin' what?" Johns said.

"We stick to the plan. We get the four cells back to the skiff-we're off this rock,"

"Look, I hate to ruin a beautiful theory with an ugly fact, but that sand cat is solar. Won't run at night," Paris pointed out walking over to Carolyn's side.

"So we carry the cells," she told him.

"We drag them?!" Jack wondered beside me,"With those things still out there?"

"Right, now how long can this last? A few hours, a day tops?" Johns asked.

"I had the impression from the model," Iman spoke up stroking the beadwork through his fingers,"That the two planets were moving as one. And there would be a lasting darkness,"

A lasting darkness? Were we going to survive this?

"Hmm, those suns have got to come up sometime and if the creatures are phobic about the sunlight then we just sit tight. And we let the sun come up," Johns suggested.

"I'm sure that somebody else said that locked inside that coring room,"

"We need to think about everybody now, especially the kid. How scared is the boy going to be out there in the dark,"

"You're not helping, Johns!" I told him. His eyes flicked to me briefly before Carolyn spoke.

"Don't use him like that,"

"As a smoke screen. You deal with your own fear," she said.

"I don't see you with any bright ideas," I pointed out.

"Why don't you shut your fuckin' mouth for two seconds and let me come up with a plan that doesn't involve mass suicide," Johns angrily said.

A moment passed while we waited for his grand plan.

"I'm waiting,"

"He doesn't have anything. Never has never will," I told her she nodded in agreement before gazing back at Johns.

"How much you weigh,Johns?" She asked.

"What does it matter Carolyn?"

"How much,"

"Around 79 kilos,"

"Because your 79 kilos of gutless white meat and that's why you can't think of a better plan," She told him.

"All those drugs fried his brain cells. I know what a junkie looks like, Johns, and it's pathetic," I told him. Carolyn and my words together must have hit a nerve. Because he shot up pulling his shotgun from its holster.

"Is that fuckin' right?!" He yelled, but Riddick had stepped from his quiet dark corner his hand stopping Johns from doing anything further. Johns placed the gun under Riddick's chin and I sucked in a breath.

"Where do you think you're goin'?"

"This solves nothing," Iman said while the men stared each other down.

Riddick sighed. It was deep and made me shiver. He seemed unimpressed with Johns threat as he pulled his goggles up. As casual as he could be in this situation he turned to the man with the gun.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

My gaze lowered to find Riddick's shiv, the one he used to shave his head, rest against the buckle on Johns pants. It was uncomfortably close to Johns pride and joy because he froze up, paling in the face as Riddick just stared unimpressed.

"Ok," Johns whispered before removing his weapon from Riddick's chin and taking a seat. A smug smile was on Johns' face and I couldn't understand what he found humorous about Riddick's gesture. Then I realized it wasn't a humorous smile it was a smile of hate. My gaze fell on Riddick to find him watching me.

Heat built up inside me and I didn't want to look away. His eyes had me grounded. I could hear Carolyn telling Jack that we were going to make it because of our light. I wanted to tell Jack that as long as we stayed together and with Riddick nothing was going to happen, but I couldn't seem to form words or movements. I was stuck.

He grinned.

He knew he had me right where he wanted.

I looked away only to look back a second later. He was frowning. His handsome face scrunched as he looked at me. Confused he turned on his heel to leave our little bonding circle only to stop when Carolyn spoke to him.

"...But he can,"

It was settled. Riddick would be our eyes. It took some convincing for Paris to come along and after 20 minutes of pointless arguing Riddick just told us we were leaving in five minutes.

Carolyn went first, cutting torch high in the air she led the way out of this sorry excuse of a safe haven. Iman followed close behind her as did Paris who carried all his liquor in shaking hands.

"Stay close,"

Jack and the other boy were in front of me. Everyone had to hold onto the person in front of them. I looped my fingers in Jacks back belt loops while Riddick just walked behind me. He wasn't touching any part of me, but I could feel his body so close to mine.

Johns brought up the rear with his "big gauge" and fellow flashlight.

"Wait, wait," Carolyn hissed motioning for us to stop. Up ahead was another part of the ship.

"Riddick," she called to him. He slipped past and took her spot as lead. The wreckage was too dark for any of us to see, but he could.

He peeled off his goggles looking into the vast dark," Looks clear,"

Johns moved ahead. Out of lack of trust or not wanting to be showed up. Riddick placed his goggles back over his eyes just as Johns shined the light.

A lone raptor flew over us barely missing our heads.

"You said clear!"

"I said it looks clear,"

"Well, what's it look like now?"

Riddick scanned the area again from his spot on the ground before turning back to Johns with an answer,"Looks clear,"

Once inside Paris was given the task of lighting the bottles. Jack, Carolyn and I retrieved the blue wires that led you through the ship when it was dark. We weaved them into coils big enough to fit a man. I secured each wire with a few strings or tape to keep them in place. The fuel cells were loaded into a cart ready for transport along with the power source for the lit wires.

"I'll be running about ten paces ahead I want light on my back, but not on my eyes. And check your cuts, these bastards know our blood now," Riddick told Carolyn as they walked past us. They were going over the plan. I noticed Jack tense when Riddick said the part about them knowing out blood.

"You alright?" I asked him as I finished coiling another set of wires.

"Yeah, just freaked that they know our blood," he told me.

I could hear the fear in his voice.

"We're going to be fine. We're going to live, Jack, Ok?"

"Ok, we're going to live," he repeated.

We went back to work and I finished before Jack.

"Need me to help you finish those?" I asked standing up pointing to the last few coils he had left.

"No, I can finish them, thanks,"

"Alright," I patted his back and walked through the ship. Iman and his boy were praying by the cart of cells. Paris was finishing up his job and Carolyn was looking for more light.

A noise made me jump. I had moved further into this part of the ship than I would have liked.

"Riddick?"

"Riddick?" I tried again turning at another sound. There it was again! The taping. I spun around into him. He was standing extremely close to me. I could feel his body heat. He steeped forward his glowing eyes locked on mine. With every step he took I stepped back until I hit a wall. His arms rested on either side of my head as he leaned his body against mine.

He was a large man. Towered over me. Could crush me like a twig. But I liked it.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Marie," his deep voice purred as he lowered his head. I could feel his hot breath against my cheek. His body moved against me. Hips shifting.

"Like what?" I could barely whisper it, my mind was too occupied on how he was moving against me. He was just moving...and it was amazing what I was feeling right now. My core was on fire. My breath was labored and I wanted him. Bad.

"Alone," he said against my hair. His hips shifting against me once more and I squeezed my eyes shut. Why was he doing this? I was a weak person you can't tempt me and not expect me to not give in.

"Alone," I breathed.

"In the dark," Riddick growled.

"Where no one can hear you scream," his voice was seductive,"No one can see you squirm. Hear you beg,"

I could barely breathe when his lips grazed my ear. The vibrations from his voice traveled through my body and down my spine.

"Is that what you want? Me alone, in the dark with you?" I asked my voice was airy and I tried to keep in control of it.

He chuckled,"Like I have you now?"

His lips were to my ear and I could hear him sigh deeply. He was taking in the dulling scent of my shampoo, it was peach. One hand fell to my hip clenching the flesh underneath my shirt and then he moved again. Against me, harder.

"Riddick," I gasped his name as he pushed against me. My hips on their own accord began to move slowly against his movement.

He pulled back like I was on fire.

I looked at him confused.

He stared at me angrily,"Interesting,"

And then he was gone. Walked right past me. Not even a grunt just interesting.

Interesting, indeed.

READ AND REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK- THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP DIRECTLY AFTER THIS! Thanks for all the followers, favorites and reviews.


	5. Crepuscular

The door slid open with a sickening bang. On the other side of that door that Riddick had just shoved open was one of ours death bed. Or all of ours.

"Are we actually going to do this?" Paris questioned holding the blow torch high above all our heads.

"We stay together. We keep the light burning," Frye told him.

"We don't have much of a choice, Paris," I said and he just looked at me and peered out into the dark.

"That's all we gotta do to live through this thing,"Frye said before walking off.

"We should be fine, right Riddick?" I asked him as he pushed past us.

"Riddick?" I called, but he disappeared around the corner. What happened between us wasn't known by the others. Riddick even tried to act like it didn't happen. I still noticed his lingering gazes or his eyes roaming over my body. He was trying to forget it, but he was doing a horrible job at it. Why did he do what he did? Wanted to see how I'd react? Was any of what he said true or just a ploy to have his fun?

I was going to give myself a headache trying to understand a man like Riddick. I turned back to Iman, the boy and Paris.

"We can do this,"

"We have God guiding us," Iman said.

"No, we have Riddick," I told him,"Lets just get ready,OK?"

I helped Jack into his wires before putting mine on. The Muslim boy who I never bothered to ask for his name was across from us. Iman and Johns were in front and Frye was in the back next to Paris who was holding the blow torch. Riddick didn't wait ten seconds after we readied ourselves to take off.

Slow and steady was the pace. We were barely jogging. I could hear Paris' labored breaths behind me. He was really out of shape, but then again he is a collector and didn't swim like I had. He kept swinging the torch around checking our blind spots: behind us.

"Be careful, Paris!"

"Yeah, sorry,"

Everyone was looking around like they were going to see something. It was too dark to see anything so I kept my eyes on Riddick up ahead. He was ten paces ahead like he said. Jogging as slowly as he could to keep us within distance. Poor Iman was struggling with the cells even with Johns help. The older man was doing as much as he could.

I felt like we were running for forever, but it had to be an hour tops. Fatigue was setting in and I hated the feeling of being tired and on top of that scared for my life. Jack was freaking out. His movements were jittery and sporadic as he shone the dull light of the wires ahead of him.

Suddenly it was darker behind me. I turned just in time to see the torch go out.

"Stay close!" Iman told Paris.

We kept ahead. Paris moved closer to the center and we kept moving. He was beside me now reaching into the small box that held the flares and booze. Something fell out, I could hear it roll against the gravel. I moved to grab it, but Jack flung off his coil.

"Wait!" He commanded reaching for the object.

"Jack! Come back!" I hollered after him ready to abandon my light to save him. I had it halfway off when Iman pushed him to the ground just as one of the creatures dived for him. Johns let off a shot.

"Jack!" I screamed running to him. I heard Frye behind me, but I stopped when Paris began to crawl off on a random direction. Turning on my heel I ran after him.

"Paris!"

Johns grabbed me around the waist,"Stop! Don't go after him!"

"He's going to die!" I cried struggling against his hold. I could only watch as Paris kept going.

"He's going to kill us if he keeps going!" I shouted as the power source for our wires ripped off in the direction Paris was going.

"No, Paris! Come back! Paris!" I screamed, but it was too late. Our lights dimmed and we were in complete darkness.

"Let me go," I demanded and Johns did as asked. I stumbled to the flares and lit one handing them out and lighting them.

"Thank you, Iman, for getting Jack," I said as I lit his flare.

"Do not thank me. I would have done it for anyone,"

I nodded my head and lit Frye's flare when Riddick walked over to all of us.

"We'll it's good to see you're ok," Johns smartly said as I walked over to Jack.

"What were you thinking? You could have died, Jack!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think. I just saw it and wanted to help," he told me.

"I know, just stay next to me from now on, OK?"

He nodded and I stood next to him listening to the creatures pur and squeal ahead of us. I noticed Riddick looking at us. He seemed to have realized something important because his gaze stayed on Jack.

We began walking again. This time we were much closer to each other and traded the flares for the booze- I think they were called mazeltavs?

"Think we're getting close?" Jack asked Frye.

"Can we pick up the pace?" She called ahead.

Johns stopped walking throwing the pull to the ground. When the boy by Iman pointed to the ground saying something in foreign tongue.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We crossed our own tracks," Carolyn answered me. My stomach fell. Was Riddick playing us? I don't know why I was so surprised by that since that's exactly what he's doing in regards to me.

"Why have we circled?" Iman asked a silent Riddick who was sitting on the ground watching ahead.

"Are we lost?"

"Listen," Riddick replied.

"Do you even know where we are?" Iman added more depth to his voice this time and Riddick sprang to his feet.

"Listen!"

I hadn't realized it before, but the creatures were close and all around. They had been following us even with all the light. Like they knew the inevitable.

"There's a canyon ahead. I circled once to buy some time to think," He said.

"I think we should go now," Iman voiced.

"Oh, I don't know about that. That's death row up there, especially with the girl bleeding," Riddick said.

All the men besides Riddick turned to us.

"Carolyn?" Iman asked.

She shook her head.

"Not me,"

"Not her," Riddick looked at me.

"No, it's not me,"I told him.

"Her," He was staring past me.

I frowned then spun around to Jack. Her bottom lip quivered under our gaze .

"You've got to be kidding me," I heard Johns complain.

"I-I just thought it'd be better if you took me for a guy. That they might leave me alone I-,"

"Jesus, Jack why didn't you tell us?" Frye hollered.

"Hey, lay off!" I told Frye. She sighed and knelt beside Jack.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sweetheart," she apologized and I glanced up looking at Riddick.

"... You could have left me at the ship. I don't know why I didn't say anything sooner,"

"Look this is not going to work, we're going to have to go back," Frye told me.

"No, we can still make it. We still have light. We can make it," I told her.

"Marie, Jack just started. That's the heaviest, I don't have anything. Do you?" She asked.

"No, I'm always irregular. I haven't needed anything for about three months," I told her.

"And you know what that means,"

"We have to go back, shit," I cried.

"What'd you say?" Johns asked his voice filled with anger. He was looking at the both of us now, but pointed an accusing finger at Carolyn.

"You're the one who got us out here in the first place and turned us into sled-,"

"I was wrong, I admit it, OK. Can we just get back to the ship," she told Johns. She sounded like she had given up.

"I don't know Carolyn, nice breeze wide open space. I'm starting to enjoy my fuckin' self out here,"

Jack stood up beside me and I held her hand squeezing it to give her reassurance.

"What are you high again? Listen to yourself, Johns,"

"You're right Carolyn, what's to be afraid of. My life is a steaming pile of meaningless shit anyhow, so I say mush on. The canyons only a couple hundred meters and then it's siff city. So why don't you butch up and stuff a fuckin' cork in this kid and we can go,"

"She is Captain, you should listen to her," Iman said stepping in front of us three women.

"Listen to her? When she was so willing to sacrifice you all?"

"What's he talking about?" Jack spoke up beside me.

"During the crash she tried to blow the whole passenger cabin. Tried to kill us in our sleep," Johns accused.

"Shut your mouth!" Frye shouted.

"We are fucking disposable! We're just walking corpses to you aren't we?"

Frye charged Johns screaming at him to shut his mouth. He dodged her attack and she fell to the ground.

"Hey!" Iman yelled at Johns stepping in front of Carolyn,"You've made your point. We're all real scared,"

"Oh, Carolyn, how much do you weigh now? Verdicts in- lights move forward," Johns said as he strikes a flare against his leg.

I rushed to Carolyn who shook off my hand, but I grabbed her again.

"Hey, get up! That's in the past- let it go!" I told her pulling her to her feet I turned her to look at me.

"Yeah, we're hurt that you tried to, but you didn't and we're alive. Live in the now,OK?" I told her.

She nodded.

"OK?" I said louder.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it,"

"Ok, then lets go because Riddick is too far away and we shouldn't lose him," I said picking up the pace.

"You just want to stare at his ass," Jack said as she ran up beside me.

"What? Language, Jack,"

"I see how you look at him," She teased.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," I said looking ahead at the green light in the distance.

"She's right, I see it too," Carolyn added.

"You guys are delusional," I told them both.

"Whatever you say, Marie," Frye said catching up with Iman who had walked ahead with the boy.

"Get that!" Jack squealed running up to them also.

"You guys, this is not the time to be all match maker! Carolyn, Jack, wait up!" I called jogging up to them.

"What are they doing up there?" Jack asked when I caught up.

"They're talking about the canyon, I suppose. How to get us through," Iman guessed.

"I don't know if leaving them alone together is the best idea," I told him.

"I know,"

We could hear patches of there conversation. Body, drag and blood was what I heard.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered to Carolyn.

"Yeah, hey, slow down," Carolyn told Iman and the boy,"just a little more space between us and them,"

Carolyn's foot jammed against the metal of the sled and she hissed cursing.

"Are you alright?" I asked pointing the light towards her foot," you're not bleeding are you?"

"No, thank God,"

I looked ahead, but they were too far now. I could barely see the glow of green after they had turned around a bend.

A gunshot rang out.

"Move! We need to move from this place!" Frye shouted.

"Wait! He might be hurt and he's our eyes!" I said back.

"Move Marie!"

"Move, Jack! Run with Carolyn, hurry!" I pushed her ahead and turned back to help Iman who was further behind me.

"Come on,"

We ran until we couldn't hear them anymore. No more scuffling or grunts of pain.

Carolyn screamed and we spun around to see Riddick in one piece, but no Johns.

"Back to the ship. Just huddle together till the lights burn out," he said.

"Get away from us!"

"So you can't see what's eating you, that the big plan?" He wondered nodding at Carolyn.

"Where's Johns?" Iman asked.

"Which half?"

"We're gonna lose everybody out here. Should have stayed at the ship," Jack cried.

"He died fast, and if we have any choice about it, that's the way we all should go out. Don't you cry for him, don't you dare," He told her. It wasn't a 'suck it up' talk more like a 'we are getting out of here' talk.

If he didn't care he wouldn't have found us after he killed Johns. Riddick may be a killer, but he's still human.

He led us to an area where a few scattered bones of prior animals were. Exhausted I leaned against the bone and before I closed my eyes I made sure Jack and Frye knew that that was what I was doing.

"Get up," Riddick said kicking my ankle,"We're moving, Marie,"

I stood up wiping the dust off my pants before joining the others. I barely had ten minutes. We were at the canyon now. You could hear the echoes of their shrieks.

"Only see one way, that way. It's the only way off this rock. Lets keep the girl between us," Riddick said as he walked towards the middle of the small group.

"What about the cells?"

"I'll take those,"

Iman was on one side of Jack with Carolyn on the other and I was in front of her setting the pace of Riddick since I had more stamina.

"Move,"

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Frye asked him.

"Move!"

It was hard to not run ahead of them all, but I kept a steady pace. We hadn't run a hundred feet when bats or something else flew at us. Carolyn clipped a few with the fire, and we kept running.

"What is that!" I asked as blue droplets hit my glasses. I peeled them off my face and wiped them with my shirt.

"Do not look up!"

"They're killing each other!" Caroline gasped.

"Do not look up!" He boomed.

"What!?" I pushed my glasses back on.

"Keep going!" Jack shouted.

The creatures above were screaming and howling. A few were falling to there deaths around us. I kept running until body parts began to fall and everyone stopped because something was blocking our path.

"Keep moving! Keep moving!" Riddick commanded shoving through us to the front. He and Iman moved the blockage away just enough for us to crawl through. Riddick was first then we all piled through I kept a hold on Jack because the more I cleaned my glasses the more I was beginning to not see. And if I took them off I would be completely blind. I couldn't take the chance of them falling or shattering.

"I can't see too well, Jack,"

"Hold on tight, Marie,"

I was holding the sleeve of her shirt when she moved. Panicked I reach for her moving forward on uneasy feet.

"Jack?"

"Riddick!" She was in front of me.

"Jack," I reached for, but I couldn't feel her,"Jack,"

"Wait! Riddick!" Her voice was pained and too far ahead of me.

My glasses were useless. I couldn't see. I moved further ahead at the sound of wings flapping. Oh, my God! I can't see and I have no light! I was walking practically blind now.

My head connected with something hard. I cried out and screamed even louder when something heavy fell on top of me.

"Argh!"

Whatever had fallen on me was keeping the raptor at bay, but I could feel the splinters hitting my face as it hacked at the barrier. Tears streamed down my face as I cried out.

"Get off of her! Get off her!"

It was almost inside now. The splinters were everywhere. I turned on my side not wanting to face it head on and I could hear Carolyn to my left.

"Marie!" Jack cried.

"Jack, stay there! Please!" I sobbed.

Everything happens so fast a light broke and the creature flew from me and I heard Riddick yell.

"It's ok, Marie! I've got ya," Iman said pulling me from the ground. He carried me over to the others. He set me down and two sets of hands swamped me.

"Clean her glasses,"

They were tore off my face and handed to me sticky and smelling of rum. I could see and everyone was huddled around me. Jack had ripped off part of her sleeve and pressed it to my forehead. I hissed and brought my hand to it.

"Is it bleeding?"

"Just a little, you'll be ok," Frye told me.

"You can't promise me that," I told her. I bit my lip choking back a sob.

"Lets move," Riddick growled. But none of us moved. I huddled closer into Carolyn's arms.

"I can't!"

"Let's move!" He said again.

"No," I sobbed. I was too close to death. How much longer do we have until we're plucked up one by one, ripped to shreds in the dark? The fear of dying was setting in now.

He had shoved Carolyn aside and with swift motions pulled me to my feet. His hands gripped my arms tightly.

"Get up, we're moving. Now," he yelled at me.

"Why? What's the point anymore? We're going to die here," I yelled back.

He shook me,"We are not going to die here," he said. I heard something in his voice, a quiver? Was he scared? Why was he staring at me like that. That's when I understood the way he said the sentence. He was right. We weren't going to die here.

I nodded,"Ok,"

He released me and I wiped my face. And we began again. No one questioned what happened. We all just went back to trying to get out of here. Riddick took up the task of running with the cells and we all followed as best we could.

The last boy from Imans party was limping. A large gash was on his right leg. I felt sorry for Iman. He was supposed to protect them and he only had one left. Iman shouted and I turned to see the boy on the ground. Iman picked him up and I felt a drop.

"More blood?" I asked looking up.

"Oh, no,"

"Rain?!"

Deep laughter swelled from Riddick and we all looked to him as he turned to Iman.

"So where the hell's your God now,"

Jack and Frye were trying to keep the flame kindled. We were taking somewhat shelter against the canyon walls. The rain was cold, but refreshing at the same time. I was dirty and grimy and covered in blue blood. This rain was cleaning all of that off and for that I'm grateful, but it was also extinguishing the last two flames we had. The last of the light.

"Try to keep it dry,"

"Riddick! Are we close?" Carolyn asked. I kept a hand over the flame as much as I could, but it was still dying out no matter what.

"Just tell me that the settlements right there,"

"We can't make it," he said.

"What? No," I gasped.

Now Imans last boy was gone. Carried up the slippery canyon wall. I ran over to Iman who was mourning the boy. I pulled him to his feet,"Over here," I told him.

Riddick had found a small hole in the side of the wall just big enough for all of us. But he slid the rock back in place. We were trapped in here and he was going to leave without us. He had told me that WE weren't going to die. Did I misinterpret the WE? No, I couldn't have...I had. He wasn't going to come back.

"Why is he still out there?" Jack asked.

"He's not coming back," I said defeated.

Jack and Frye tried to conserve the alcohol but all we could do was sit around and wait for it to go out. Flap of wings, purs of predators and squeals of the hungry were heard outside and we all huddled together excepting our fate.

Hands clenched and fates sealed. We waited for the end to come.

What should have been a very dark cave was actually a pale blue. Looking up we saw bugs of some sort glowing.

"Light!" I exclaimed.

As quickly as we could we pulled the odd bugs from the ceiling and shoved them into the remaining bottles.

"I'm going to get him," I said.

"No, you can't. You're still bleeding," Frye said nodding towards my gash on my head.

"But-,"

"No! I'll be back,"

We helped her move the rock and she gave us one last look before she vanished a glowing blue shielding her. The rock slid into place and we waited for her to come back... Or not to come back.

We waited for what seemed like forever. The silence around us was deafening. Every little move seemed so much louder than usual. Like the scraping sound of rock against rock.


	6. Cimmerian

SENSUAL CONTENT TOWARDS THE END! IT IS A M RATED FIC FOR A REASON! Enjoy and review...seeing the lack of reviews for the last two chapters I might not post for awhile. Please, review they keep me motivated!

* * *

The rock was moving.

We're going to die.

That monster is going to fly in here and pick us to bits.

Iman pushed us behind him and I gained more respect for the holy man. He was willing to shield us as much as he could before he was killed. I pushed Jack behind me. She was robotic, stoic as her eyes stared blindly at the moving rock.

None of us could look away.

Then it was gone and the crisp air from the rain flowed in.

Carolyn stepped in place of the rock and I sighed. Jack moved ahead waiting to see him. Carolyn ducked and Riddick took her place. A small smile lingered on his lips.

"Never had a doubt!" Jack exclaimed happily.

Riddick's gaze fell to me and I honestly couldn't say I believed he was coming back. I just nodded my head and he did the same. He knows I doubted him completely.

"Anyone not ready for this?" He asked us.

"There is my God, Mr. Riddick," Iman said to him.

Riddick was running ahead of us. Jack held one bottle of glowing worms while Iman held the other in the back. We were going at his speed now. The mud squished beneath my boots with every step and I had to concentrate to keep my balance. The rain was cold and I was freezing.

We came around a bend and he stopped. At the sudden halt our line jumbled and Jack and Carolyn fell behind me. I placed a small hand on Riddick's shoulder as he guided us to the canyon wall. I couldn't see what he was seeing, but by the noises up ahead I understand why he stopped. There had to be two or more.

His hand found mine.

Our fingers intertwined.

He held on tightly.

I offered my hand to Carolyn and she did the same to Jack. Iman held onto her shoulder tightly. I looked back at them nodding before looking ahead.

Slowly, we moved forward and then we ran. Puddles and mud splashed at our bodies. Riddick led us up a hill. I pushed Carolyn ahead because she had Jack.

"Don't stop," Iman told me as he pushed me up the hill. Riddick reached for Jack pulling her up the rest of the way.

"Come on, move!" He yelled as he pushed me up the hill. I turned to look over my shoulder at him, but he yelled for me to run.

"You know the way!"

I scrambled to my feet running after the others. We were in the settlement in a matter of seconds and it dawned on me that we could have made it. He didn't have to put us in that hole.

We had reached the skiff.

We made it.

"Come on," Carolyn said," Get inside,"

Iman and Jack followed her orders and I was about to also, but Riddick wasn't back yet. I stared out into the dark almost wishing I had that shine job.

"Carolyn, Marie, come," Iman said behind us.

"Come," he said again and I looked to Carolyn she was backing up her hand reaching for me to follow.

That's when I heard it. His scream.

I bolted.

"Marie!" Carolyn yelled behind me,"Marie!"

"Where is he?" I asked when she caught up to me. She held the bottle of light out in front of us.

He was yelling again.

"Riddick!" I cried as I looked around,"Riddick!"

I couldn't hear him anymore. Only rain and our footsteps filled my ears.

He suddenly appeared in front of us. He tried to stand, but fell to his feet. Shiv in hand he braced himself against the metal crate only to gasp in pain. I could see the blood now. It was on his hands, his shoulders. His leg was ripped open below the knee. The red liquid flowed freely from it and I swayed.

No!

He needed my help. I held my breath and reached for him. He was groaning in pain.

"Hold on to me," I told him as I reached around him trying to pull him to his feet. The blood was on me now-I could smell it.

"We're going to get out of here just like you said, Riddick," I had moved him a bit off the crate thinking I had his weight, but he fell to the wet ground. Carolyn had handed me the light pushing me aside.

"Come on! Get up! Get up!"She yelled at him. She got him to his feet something I realized I couldn't do,"I said I'd die for them, not you," She told him.

"Let's move,come on," she said.

I reached for Riddick with my free hand. It rested on his shoulder and I handed the bottle back to Carolyn. I tried to brace him as much as I could from behind, but he was struggling to stand. Riddick reached down and clasped my hand pulling me from behind him into the dull light.

At that very moment Carolyn gasped and I cried out watching the blood flow from her stomach. It had speared her. Riddick and Carolyn stared at each other. A ghost of a smile spread across her face.

"Carolyn!" I exclaimed reaching for her as she was pulled from his grasp.

"No! Carolyn!" I cried.

Riddick fell to his knees taking me with him. His face was contorted in pain as his grip tightened on my hand I winced.

"Not for me!" He yelled into the dark.

"We have to get out of here," I told him pulling his arm over my shoulder. I set one hand on his back and the other on his chest,"You have to move with me,Riddick, come on," I grunted struggling to stand.

He groaned as he stood and his les were shaking. As quickly as we could we made our way back to the skiff. He didn't want anymore of my help because he clenched his teeth and pushed me off him. I settled into a seat next to Iman pressing the cargo door button.

"Carolyn?"

I shook my head and wiped the water from my face.

"There's so much prayer to make up for. I scarcely know where to begin," Iman said looking at Jack and I.

"I know where I'd start," she said looking at him.

The engine roared to life with a flick of a switch. We all watched Riddick as he pushed a lever that would allow us to rise, but he pushed it back down and everything went silent. He flicked the green button off and then the lights.

"Riddick, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

They were everywhere. Crawling on the roof, scratching at the walls. I screamed getting up from my seat when they banged against the cargo doors. Iman pulled me to the seat on the other side of him.

"Can we just get the hell out if here now?" Jack whispered.

"Riddick, what are you waiting for?!" I asked when he didn't answer her.

"We can't leave," he said.

One of the monsters slammed against the glass. Then another followed. They scraped and fought before the first was thrown off and the second screamed.

"Without saying goodnight," Riddick finalized hitting the thrusters. One by one they rolled over the window clawing at us.

Then it was quiet as we left this god forsaken planet.

The sleep I haven't had in hours slapped me in the face. Before I knew it, my body was laying across the chairs and I was shutting my eyes.

* * *

I woke with a start. My body was shaking as I sat up. It was dark and cold. Imans robe was laid on top of me. Looking around I saw that Jack was laying on his lap asleep. Iman had a protective hold on her as he slept.

I placed my feet to the floor stretching my sore muscles. I slipped on his robe and walked towards the cockpit. Riddick's eyes were shut and we were on autopilot. I sat in the chair beside him clicking the belt in place.

He must be sleeping.

I watched him. This was the most still he's ever been. My mind went back to when we were in the room alone. How he pressed against me... How he liked it. I still didn't understand what I was feeling. He killed my father and I still hadn't any idea why. He still saved me that night like he did so many times recently. I shifted in my seat looking out the window. Stars flew past as I thought deeply about things. I sighed shutting my eyes briefly.

I hear an intake of breath and pop open my eyes.

He was leaning over me. His eyes baring into me. I brought my arms but his hands slammed down onto my wrists and I then tried to sit up forgetting that I had strapped myself in.

"Hmm, strapped in," he said glancing down at the straps.

"I-,"

"You what? Want to get up?"

"Riddick,"

"Don't say it like that,"

"Like what?"

"Like you hate me," he said. His eyes bore into me and I swallowed,"You don't hate me," he said.

I blinked.

Then he leaned in his lips grazed my ear just as before,"You like the appeal,"

I cringed and shook my head,"What appeal? You kill people, Riddick,"

"But I haven't killed you,"

I stop breathing and he pulls back looking me in the eye.

"Why haven't you? I do have that bounty,"

"Not as high as mine,"

"Why don't you kill me. I have nothing else to live for- you killed my father," I sternly replied.

"Nothing else to live for?"

"Where am I supposed to go, Riddick? I'm a wanted woman,"

"A wanted woman, indeed," He said to me. He was leaning in pressing further into my personal space. My heart sped up. It was beating so loud I was sure he could hear it.

Riddick was so close now. I could feel his body heat. Feel his breath against my cheek right before-

The skiff shook and Riddick pulled away jumping into the pilots chair. Behind us Iman and Jack were startled awake.

"What's happening?"

"Just strap in!" I told them.

"Riddick, what's happening?"

"Mercs," he growled.

I braced my self as the skiff shook.

"Slow down and be prepared to be boarded or be shot down," a voice demanded.

We couldn't take the chance of being shot down not after all we've been through.

"Riddick,"

He looked at me his brow furrowed,"Not today," he said as he flipped a few switches. I noticed he pressed the thrusters to high. The merc ship was behind us waiting for us to comply. He hit the thrusters and sped off. We were moving so fast that the stars blurred.

We ended up near New Mecca a few hours later. I moved from my seat to sit next to Jack. Iman was telling her she could stay with him for awhile until she figured out what she wanted to do.

"Go with him,Jack, he'll take care of you," I told her.

"Can't I stay with you?"

"I don't have any where to stay," I lied.

"That's why it'll be best! We can find an apartment together,"

"Jack, I'm wanted for the murder of my father. You're not coming with me. Stay with Iman, I don't want you getting hurt," I told her.

She stared at me in disbelief.

"Promise me you'll stay with Iman,"

"Fine, I'll stay with Iman,"

"Good," I smiled down at her pulling her into a hug.

"Where do you need to stop?" I asked Iman.

"The air station. I can get a space car there. My home isn't too far," he told me.

I leaned back speaking to Riddick,"Did you hear that?"

"Yes," he said.

We reached as far as air patrol would allow. The city was bright and bustling with people. Families hurried to their destinations all unaware of the horrors that lay planets over.

"Stay safe, Iman," I told him.

"Stay alive,Marie," he said pulling me into a hug.

Jack flung her arms around me.

"Don't forget about me," she cried.

"I won't, I promise, now go, ok? Iman is waiting," I told her. She nodded wiping her eyes walking to Iman who took her hand. Riddick in the cockpit raised the cargo doors and I briskly walked to the window waving goodbye.

"You're attached," Riddick said to me after I sat down.

"And you aren't? You can drop me off anywhere, I don't care," I told him.

"I never said I was taking you anywhere,"

"Riddick, let me out," I said angrily. Why did he think he had control over me? I wasn't one if his victims. Someone he could toy with any longer. I stood up moving from the cockpit when I felt the skiff jerk to the right and idle. He had shut off the engine.

"The skiffs been made. Patrol knows its old," he told me as he punched the button to lower the doors. And he just walked out into the sea of bustling people.

"Wait," I quickly followed after him. He was limping. His wound wasn't properly wrapped.

"Where are we going?" I asked," your leg may get infected if it isn't cleaned properly," I told him as I dodge people. Everyone parted when they saw Riddick.

"I'm tired,I'm finding a place to sleep," he told me.

"If your leg isn't treated and it gets infected it might have to be amputated," I told him. That made him stop and turn to me.

"The nearest clinic is on Iptown Main Street," I told him turning on my heel in the opposite direction. Now it was his turn to follow me. The clinic had shut down so we made a detour to a drug store. Riddick stayed outside while I grabbed the supplies. He seemed confused when we turned into the rich part of Iptown.

"I have a Condo here, my mom used it as an art studio before I was born," I told him when he gave me a puzzling look. It was deep within the neighborhood and Riddick followed me into the back ways.

The condo was a surrounded by trees and the closest neighbors were the Ripes who were old and lived down the hill. The exterior was as I remembered. Grey paint and a concrete path. The key was still hidden beneath the door inside a loose piece of concrete. My mother had dug this up one year and placed the key inside setting a mat over it. She told me everybody knows to check under the mat, but nobody checks under the floor.

It smelt the same. Lavender and vanilla. Riddick was loud behind me as he stepped in. He seemed uncomfortable in such a civilized place. I opted to give him the tour. I showed him the kitchen, living room, den and the three bedrooms. The smallest one was my mothers studio. None of her artwork was inside because my father had it all moved to the main house.

"Ok, my dad was about your size 23 years ago, I can get you some clothes to sleep in and for tomorrow. The first bedroom I showed is yours. There's a bathroom in there along with towels, soap all that good stuff. It might be best to shower first before I help patch your cut," I told him after the tour.

The tension between us was stifling now that we were alone. Especially with what almost happened today.

"Ok, I'll uh, bring you the clothes after," I told him quickly. He just looked at me and I nodded turning away walking to my room. I shut the door behind me glad I made it.

I had my parents old room. I had lived here after I graduated college a few years back. I studied in art culture and finished two years early. My father kind of forced me to he said if I was his daughter I could finish earlier and show his colleagues I was smart. And that gained him more respect.

I sighed and waited to hear the shower run in the other room. When I did I locked my door and stripped to my underwear. Something rattled in my cargo pocket. I unbuttoned it and my locket fell out.

I gasped. I had forgotten about it. I set it on my dresser and opened a drawer. I pulled out clean black underwear, a clean white shirt and blue skinny jeans. I jumped in the shower glad I had hot water running over my body. I washed my hair three times, shaved and scrubbed dirt off of me for another twenty minutes until I felt confident in my cleanliness. Steam and cold air welcomed me when I exited the shower I stepped under the drying bar and let the hot air do its job. I was dry in seconds and was now rubbing peach scented lotion into my skin before I got dressed.

I French braided my red hair and exited the bathroom sure to grab a pair of sleeping pants and an old black tank and a pair of cargo pants my dad used for camping.

Riddick wasn't out of his room so I set them by the door. His door opened and I saw a pair of feet. As I stood my gaze traveled up his body. Strong legs, and a black towel was wrapped around his waist. The abs I had felt under his shirt were just as defined as I imagined. Defined pecs, strong shoulders and neck. My eyes landed on his face. He was still wearing his goggles.

"Oh! Is it too bright?" I asked as I went to the windows shutting them. The condo immediately darkened. I flicked on the light in the hall that I could control the brightness. I set it to the lowest setting and turned back to Riddick. He was holding the clothes watching me.

"I can wash your other clothes-well you might have to throw the pants out since they're ripped..." I rambled.

He just turned shutting the door on me. I frowned at what just happened. Was he angry with me? I ordered pizza and waited by the door. I kept glancing at his door waiting for him to come out.

KNOCK

KNOCK

I jumped up pulled the twenty bucks from my wallet and opening the door. I paid for the pizza and shut the door setting the box on the table I noticed Riddick's door was open.

He came around the corner peeling off his goggles. He wasn't in my dads clothes. He was in his. The ones that he just cleaned.

"I bought pizza. If you want any...I'm not much of a cook," I told him setting down two glasses and filling them with water,"I can patch your cut now," I told him after he just looked at me.

I walked to my room to retrieve the bag, but Riddick turned me around halfway down the hall pushing me against the wall.

"Riddick?"

He just stared at me harshly before kissing me. I wasn't expecting it. But he paused and pulled back my eyes fluttered open. My lips were on fire, but not in pain. They tickled. My hands clutched at bare arms as I tried to concentrate, but I couldn't I just kept thinking that I wanted this to happen.

He kissed me again, slower. The moment I kissed back he pressed into me his hands moving from my arms to my hips. His fingers reached the hem of my shirt sliding under, ghosting over my flat stomach. I gasped when his tongue trailed along my bottom lip begging to be let in. I complied deepening the kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him close. The heat between us intensified when his hand slipped over my bra cupping my breast harshly. I groaned against him as his mouth traveled down my neck nipping and trailing his tongue. I moaned as he sucked my neck and rubbed his calloused hands against my satin bra. Then he was kissing me again with more power, more dominance. His hands squeezed my ass before sliding down to my thighs hiking my legs around his waist. I moved against him earning a well deserved breathy groan.

One arm wrapped around my back as the other pushed off the wall. He moved back his back hitting the opposite wall briefly before he walked to my room. His lips found my neck again and they sucked eagerly on my pulse point. He wasn't moving to the bedroom instead to the kitchen.

"The Bedrooms that way," I gasped.

"My bedrooms this way,"he said gruffly. He hit the switch controlling the lights and set me on my feet. The condo was pitch black and he moved away from me. I reached for him.

"Riddick?" I hissed,"Where'd you go?"

I was moving to the switch when he came from the shadows grabbing me from behind. His hands rested on my hips and I pressed against him.

His feet began to move back towards his room. It was dark when he kicked the door open. This was bigger than I remember...wait, I hadn't even realized he brought me to my room. I ground my hips again and his hands rested on my hips turning me to him. I pulled off his goggles and ran my hands under his shirt. And I allowed his lips to capture mine. It was sensual and wonderful. Our mouths worked together perfectly. I wanted more, this touching and kissing was only making me hotter.

"Why are we still dressed?" I teased.

To answer my question he pulled out a blade, a shiv of some sort, and ran it along the back of my shirt. He tugged off the destroyed fabric and grabbed the back of my pants, cutting me out of them. These were my favorite pants. His eyes were bright in the dark as I watched him pull his shirt off before stepping out of his pants.

I didn't have anytime to ogle his half naked body because he was kissing me again. With more force he pushed me onto the bed. I crawled back until my head was against the headboard and kept my eyes on him as he crawled on top of me. He supported his weight with his elbows. He smirked before his gaze dropped to my lips. He leaned in and my eyes fluttered shut waiting for the kiss. Instead he captured my neck, his hot tongue twirled in circles as his lips nipped my sensitive flesh.

"Riddick," I whimpered running my hands over his shaved head. I was breathing hard as his lips ravaged my neck. One hand was cupping my breast while the other kept a firm hold on my hips. His body pressed to mine. My hips began to squirm and move. My mind was going in circles as I felt him move against me. I gasped at the sudden feeling that swam through me. Then his lips detached from my neck and moved to my chest. He kissed along the lace of my bra. I clawed at the sheets in anticipation. A shocked chuckle escaped his perfect mouth.

His fingers slid down my back coming back up to un-clip my bra. He slid it off with ease and my body shook as the cold hit flesh that is usually covered. I cried out as his mouth skillfully made me squirm. I bucked against him throwing my head back. His spare hand reached to knead at the sensitive bud as his mouth moved to the other. The feelings of pleasure were made known by my moans and gasps. My hold tightened on his shoulder- nails digging in. His mouth crashed against mine. His nose pressing against my glasses. My tongue wrestled with his as he ground his hips against me. I moaned in delight. Growling, he tore my glasses from my face and tossed them to the ground. He was so skilled at this. He knew just what to do to get me riled- knew just where to touch to spring me to life. My legs were shaking against him as he pressed his forehead to mine. Our breathing was heavy and hard. I swallowed letting my eyes shut as my body burned in heat. His lips kissed mine hungrily, but it was different almost a distraction- his hands ran down my stomach slowly closing the distance to my pulsing core.

My eyes shot open as his fingers slipped into the waist band of my panties. I looked at him completely loosing myself in the shine of his eyes and the sensual curve of his lips. Then they disappeared behind the soft fabric and I gasped. He pressed softly at first watching me closely before he moved harder against me. I couldn't contain the moan any longer.

"Ohh..." It was light and airy and cut off by his lips.

Then he moved in small circles keeping pressure. His lips latched onto my neck as I writhed underneath him. I was gasping as my body reacted to his touch. My hands were clutching his shoulders as my hips moved in unison to his fingers. He grunted when my nails dug into his shoulders. I was moaning, loudly now. It felt like someone was pouring warm water between my legs and letting it pool into my stomach. It was as if I was going to explode.

"Riddick," I whimpered. His fingers slid from there spot and he kissed me hard. I was trying to figure why he had pulled away as he hoisted my legs around his waist, but the second I felt him through his underwear- against me, I knew. He kissed me senseless and shifted against me again and again.

It still wasn't enough. I moaned into his shoulder biting down slightly glad to feel his fingers rake up my thighs pulling my panties down quickly and throwing them across the room. My heart almost exploded when he tossed his underwear aside. I sucked in a shaky breath.

His lips came down on mine hard as he laid my back against the cool fabric. I kept a tight hold around his neck as he kissed me. It was a distraction- then he plunged in and I cried out. That hurt a whole more than Narissa told me it would. At the sound of my pained cry Riddick slowed.

"Shit!" He growled, but didn't stop. He moved against me slowly. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the pain to subside. There it was: the pleasure.

"Ah," I moaned. He took that and ran with it his body bucked against mine. My nails dug in raking down his back as I moaned into his ear.

He groaned against me and I leaned up capturing his lips. My teeth bit his lower lips tugging on it slightly.

The feelings. I couldn't describe them. They shot threw my stomach between my legs, up my arms -it was all over, I could feel it everywhere.

His lips were on my own, my neck, breasts, my shoulders, my collar bone. Anywhere he could touch.

I tried to keep up with him, but he was fast his lips didn't stay in one place too long. My hips bucked as I met his pace. We moved as one and I whimpered when the pleasure began to intensify. Above me Riddick, groaned picking up the pace.

I clutched at him nails in his back. I felt his teeth graze down my neck. The intensity was reaching its peak. My stomach was tightening. I felt like I was going to...explode. My body was hot all over and my hands shook as I ran them down his back. His breathing was ragged and filled with want. I cupped his face planting small kisses on his parted lips. Groans, moans and gasps filled the room. The headboard slammed against the wall mimicking our every push.

Riddick was becoming more aggressive. His hands raked across my breasts sending me over the edge. With every thrust his teeth dug into my shoulder or his hand dug into my hip. I didn't mind the pleasure and pain,but the pain was beginning to overrule the intense feeling welling up between my legs.

My shaking hands pulled his mouth from my shoulder. Our eyes locked briefly before he kissed me. I kissed him with a ferocity that could only mean one thing.

I was close.

He must have sensed it because he only picked up the pace the headboard was hitting the wall every few seconds. I whimpered his name biting my lip not ready to give in, but Riddick let out a deep moan and I crumbled. I cried out raking my nails down his back again for the hundredth time. His breathing was heavy in my ear.

My voice high and filled with ecstasy cried his name.

It felt like hot, pulsating, electricity. The kind that made your body shake with emotions and made your toes curl in pure bliss.

I sighed suddenly feeling the need to do it again. He wasn't finished. His hot hands intertwined mine pulling them above my head as we locked lips. My back arched as my body began to repeat the process. He was an animal so alive and so powerful. My hips matched his pace as best I could because I was still fatigued after my own climax.

"Riddick, hurry," I moaned underneath him.

His tongue forced its way into my mouth. As our tongues danced he was more frantic with his movements. He was close. I couldn't understand how my body was reacting so quickly. The heat was building for the both of us. I pulled my hands from his and placed them on his chest. As his lips left my swollen mouth to nip at my neck he thrusted harder and deeper.

I moaned feeling my release closing in.

"Riddick!" I cried as we came simultaneously. He let out a deep groan as I gasped for breath. Riddick kissed my shoulder softly as we calmed. I ran my fingers up and down his back as his hips slowed. His head rested against my chest briefly before he rolled off of me. Our legs were intertwined and our breathing was labored. My eyes shut briefly as the room stopped spinning. A headache was forming behind my left eye.

"Riddick, where are my glasses," I breathed looking over his naked body. I reached over him and his hand shot out grabbing my wrist. I peered at his blurry face in question.

"Sleep," he told me pulling me to him. I laid my head against his chest and his arm rested on my hip. I trailed circles into his broad chest and his fingers did the same to my hip. My eyelids grew heavy and before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up hours later in the middle of the night expecting him to be gone because he seems like the guy who'd hit it and quit it. But to my surprise he was still holding me. I listened to his heart beat. It was slow and steady. It lulled me to sleep again.

Maybe, just maybe something good can come of this.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

.


	7. Atramentous

The first thing I noticed when I pried my eyes open the next morning was the soreness. I was on my stomach face down in pillows, my hair was astray and my body ached. Slowly, I sat up in an empty bed. My hand went to a throbbing head. My vision was blurry and I remembered that he tossed my glasses last night.

Quickly, I scrambled out of bed judging the distance to my closet fairly well because I found my short silk robe. I slipped the fabric on and tiptoed as best I could to the bathroom. The bright light burned my eyes and I looked at the mirror. I don't know why I was since I couldn't see a damn thing.

I turned on my heel and walked cautiously back into the bedroom. I found them underneath his pants. I returned to the mirror and gasped. My hair was a mess. Tendrils of curls stuck out at every which angle. My neck was covered in bruises-no, hickeys. They clustered towards my collar bone even trailed to my breasts. I lifted the right sleeve of the robe to find bruises on my wrists and forearms. The same with my left. Even my torso was riddled with dark purple bruises. I tentatively touched a sore spot on my abdomen and winced.

Great.

I groaned. He's probably not even here. I shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower. But first I brushed my teeth and unraveled my hair. Slipping from the cool fabric I stepped into the steaming shower a sigh of relief escaped my lips when the hot stream hit me. I did my usual ritual and got out stepping under the drying rack running a comb through my hair. I hummed a song and glided the comb through my drying curls.

Slipping on my robe I left the bathroom to clean my room. I ripped the sheets off the bed. Slid the pillows from there cases and rolled my comforter into a ball. I snatched up our clothing and shoved it into my dirty hamper along with the sheets and pillow cases. I dragged the hamper behind me as I walked down the hall, comforter in hand. I was glad I knew every inch of this place because I couldn't see where I was going. The comforter was so large and fluffy that it blocked half my view. I could see on my left just not my right.

I added extra fabric softener and detergent. The machine whirred to life and I made my way to the kitchen where I got the shock of my life. Besides last night...

Riddick was sitting in my kitchen at the island, on my stool in my dads pajama pants. He looked over his shoulder at me. His eyes were bright in the low light. I watched them rake over my body. The robe was a wrap around with a low neck and it stopped mid thigh. I suddenly felt insecure.

I slowly walked to the fridge.

"You're out of food," he told me as he chugged water. I turned to him confused I had bought a whole pizza last night. We never even touched it.

"I bought pizza last night,"

"Ate it,"

"All of it?"

He just looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, I can go to the store later today," I said to myself.

"Don't bother, I'm leaving when my clothes dry," he said getting up from the counter placing his cup in the sink. I watched his movements closely. They were quick and steady. When he turned his back to me at the sink I noticed the scratches on his back. A suttle blush crept up my face. The pajama pants hung low on his hips and I bit my lip.

A knock at my door startled me. Riddick snapped on his goggles and faded into the hall watching from the darkness as I opened the door. The air had a chill to it and I crossed my arms trying not to shudder.

My neighbor Mrs. Ripes stood before me with her dog Marty who had to be as old as her. Her thinning white hair was pulled back into a small tight bun. Her lips pulled into a toothy smile.

"Hi, , what, uh, what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I just wanted to give you this," She told me as she handed me a basket.

"Oh, thanks,"

"It has books and lotions. Also nice gadgets," she said winking.

I frowned,"Im sorry, but you lost me at lotions,"

"No need to be shy dear, Howard and I could hear you from down the street! A screamer,huh?"

I paled," Uhh, ha," I coughed.

Shit.

"Howard and I certainly enjoyed ourselves like I'm sure you did, the basket will help intensify things," She told me nonchalantly like talking about my sex life was normal. I think last night was intense enough!

"Uh, thank you, . You have a nice day," I told her as I began to shut the door.

"Oh, be sure to use the blue bottle first, it tingles-!" I cut her off shutting the door. I let out a shocked laugh and locked the door. I quickly chucked the basket I to the incinerator. I really didn't need those. I leaned my elbows against my cool counter and placed my hands in my palms.

"A screamer you are," Riddick shocked me when he spoke from behind me. I turned to see him in his clothes. My heart dropped not entirely because he had said he was leaving, but because I was going to be alone now.

"You heard that, of course you did. My neighbors crazy," I told him fidgeting with the hem of my robe.

"Where's the basket?" He asked gruffly.

"I incinerated it," I told him.

He just looked at me and laughed. It was a dry laugh. A laugh you use to make fun of somebody.

"What?"

"I just find you interesting," he told me.

"You and no one else, well you're leaving, right?" I asked,"try not to get killed," I told him turning back to the fridge pulling out some O.J. When I turned back around he was in front of me.

"Riddick?" But he didn't let me answer because he kissed me. Hard. My body reacted immediately. My back arched into him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand cupped my breast harshly and I moaned against him. His lips slid to my neck kissing the already tender flesh. Pinching it between his teeth I gasped. He pulled me into him his hands roaming to my ass. Then he braced my hip with one hand and kissed me senseless. In the back of my mind I was trying to figure out what he was going to do, but he slipped his fingers between my shaking legs. I almost crumbled against him. I moved against his hand in paced circles. My breathing was labored as I tried to control my moans for a few seconds so I could kiss him. Our lips locked briefly because then he slipped inside me and my mind fogged. He worked me hard. Expertly. Just as I felt the heat build up and I was ready his skilled fingers retreated and his lips left mine. My eyes fluttered open to see him smirk reaching for sanitizer and a napkin. I was leaning against the counter shocked and angry as I watched him cock his head to me before walking out. Slamming the front door behind him.

He left me.

Like this.

I gasped trying to calm my body. My legs were shaking and sticky. The tightness in my stomach subsided after a few moments.

Time for shower number two.

* * *

After what had happened earlier this morning I had showered and went shopping. I bought a lot of food. My kitchen was stocked to the brim. Satisfied I kicked off my boots and went to my bedroom. I was too lazy to make my bed so I had tossed the clean sheets, pillow cases and comforter onto my lounge chair. Now, that it was almost six at night I needed to make my bed.

I finished quickly ready to eat dinner. As I finished my soup and an old movie a breaking news alert flashed across my screen.

'This just in. New results in the murder case of Ron Watson just emerged after police received an anonymous letter. They say that the letter jeopardizes his daughter, Marie Watson, even further. As you know she killed him last spring her motive unknown. The police only say that they now have motive and probable cause for her arrest. Her bounty has also doubled. So, fellow citizens of Iptown if you see this woman,' An unflattering picture of me flashed across the screen,'Do not hesitate to call the police. This woman is very dangerous. I repeat contact the police-do not confront,'

The alert switched back to my movie and I just stared at the screen.

Shit, things just got worse.

I shut the tv off my mind going over what was said. What new information could they have? I didn't kill him. Someone was framing me. I mean Riddick only let me take the wrap so he could hunt me himself, but things didn't go as planned. So who else could possibly want me dead? Besides all the mercs ready to collect my head. They thought I was a threat. Me a five foot two hemophobic is wanted for the murder of my father and I'm considered dangerous! Oh, no they would never guess that Riddick could have done it. No, that would be too far of a stretch.

I checked every door and window. Shut and kicked every blind. I shut off all the lights and satisfied went to my room. I shed my clothes and put on a tank top and pajama pants. As I laid down and shut off my light a thought occurred to me.

If I wanted to clear my name I needed to know why Riddick killed my father. What could my father have possibly done to get his skull bashed in?

I needed to find Riddick.

That would be a feat on its own.

Worse, I needed him to tell me why.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I THINK THEY DOUBLED IN JUST A DAY! Woo! I hope you liked this chapter:) it only gets better! Stick around and press the favorite button at the bottom and don't forget to review! Please!


	8. Dun

I had no idea where to look. I can't exactly go up to people asking if they've seen him. I am a wanted criminal...

I've been sitting here all morning wracking my brain. Nothing. I never even heard much about him before the whole - landing- killer-raptors ordeal. And I slept surprisingly well-no nightmares. I'm not sure how I managed that, but I was going to keep doing whatever I had done.

A noise caused me to look up. Someone was in my house. I crept to my closet pulling out the crowbar my father kept. With shaking hands and bare feet I slowly made my way from my room down the hall. My heart was beating harshly against my rib cage. I wasn't going to be able to take him if it was a merc. Or even a female merc. Either way I was screwed.

I braced myself against the wall. They were in my fridge. I could hear them chewing.

I swung around screaming when she screamed.

"Narissa!? What the hell are you doing here?" I cried.

"What the hell am I doing here?! Why do you have a crowbar! Oh my God, were you going to kill me?" She yelled back.

"No, I was-I thought," I sighed setting the crowbar on the kitchen island. I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here,"

"Yeah, well you better start talking!" She told me pulling away,"I get back from Earth to find you all over the news. Is your father really dead?" She asked. Her bronze skin glowed in anticipation. Her green eyes went wide when I nodded.

I think all my emotions from the past few months flowed out of me at once because before I knew it I was sobbing on the couch revealing everything.

She listened intently her hands holding mine throughout the conversation. She shifted when I told her the difficult parts of the crash. The night parts.

Finally, I told her of the other night.

"Wait, hold the phone. You had mind blowing sex with Riddick, the hot criminal?" She asked flabbergasted.

I nodded my head," Yes, I did,"

"No! No, you didn't! Virgin Marie did not let that man deflower her!" She seemed upset. I looked at her confused. She was always telling me being a virgin was never cool even in the 21st century when apparently it was. She was standing now looking at me.

"Oh my God, I can see the love bites!"

My hand flew to my neck," Why are you so upset with me? You've been waiting for this to happen since-what senior year?"

"Yeah, but not like this. Not with him! No matter how hot he is or how great he is! You never sleep with a convict! Especially if that convict is Riddick!"

"Narissa," I sighed.

Her eyes bugged when she saw my arms. The bruises.

"Your arms are bruised! Normal sex does not involve bruising!" She exclaimed.

"If you're right I think I'm going to stick to the not normal sex,"

"Oh my God!" She yelled defeated she fell onto the couch screaming into a pillow. I watched her slide the pillow away and look at me before sitting up. With exaggerated movements she threw the pillow aside.

"Was it mind blowing? Everything you could have thought and more?" She questioned.

I smirked," Way more! He does this thing with his tongue..."

I told her everything.

"Shit, you have a better sex life than me and it was only your first time," she growled.

"It was good sex,"

"So he just left?"

"Yeah, yesterday morning. I don't even know where to start to find him,"

"The police don't know you're here?"

"No, they think I died in the crash, but The Ripes know I'm here," I told her.

"The creepy couple down the hill? They won't say anything," she told me," Now, who do you think sent in the letter? Riddick, maybe?"

"He couldn't even manage walking through town. Civilization is something he can do with out," I told her.

"Do you think he'll come back, for you?" She asked shrugging off her denim coat.

"Me? Why would he come back for me?"

"You said you're bounty doubled and that was why he had his eye on you in the first place,"

"I hope not. I can't hold my own against him," I told her.

"No shit, Sherlock," she sighed lifting my bruised arm.

"I can't exactly leave to find him either...and he knows how to make himself invisible," I said. This was going to be hard.

"Yeah, and I'm not going anywhere near him unless he wants to give me the same treatment he's given you," she joked.

I slapped her arm,"Narissa!"

She stayed with me the entire day we reminisced and laughed. We watched movies and sat around gossiping and I felt like a normal 23 year old again. After dinner she told me of the guy she met. Thomas Wakens, he was someone she met at a bar. Tall, dark and handsome was her type. She didn't hesitate to tell me that I trumped her now.

Thomas was very secretive and she told me he found her. That he cozied up and made her feel special.

"He asked about you too,"

"What?"

"Yeah, he went to school with us. Thomas Walkens a year ahead of us. He said he heard about your dad,"

"You didn't find that weird, Narissa?"

"Why should I?"

I loved her to death, but sometimes she was just dense.

"He sought you out, but talked about me. I'm wanted for the murder of my father. You said he was a year ahead of us?" I asked getting up.

"Yeah, why is it such a big deal, Marie?" She called to me as I went to grab my junior year yearbook. I flopped back onto the couch flipping to the Senior section.

"Thomas Walkens...ah, here! Is this him?" I asked showing her the page.

"No! Eww, that guy is ugly!"

I looked at the page. Thomas Walkens was a geek. He was skinny and had a butt chin. His hair was greasy and he had acne, braces and glasses.

"This isn't him? He could have grown into his awkwardness,"

"No, Thomas Walkens is black,"

"No, according to this he's a nerdy white boy. Narissa, when did you meet him?" I asked.

"Last week, "

I groaned,"What did you tell him about me?"

"Nothing, I just told him I just got back from Earth and haven't seen you in months. Then we went back to my place," she told me.

"You saw him again?"

"Yeah, we went out on a few dates,Marie, I'm really sorry! I hadn't realized,"

"It's ok, we'll be fine here. No one knows about this place," I told her pulling her into a hug. She held on tightly.

"Can we go to bed now?" She always wanted to sleep after she did something wrong. She said it was better to wake up in the morning to worry about the problems of today I didn't really agree with that, but whatever made her feel better.

She went to sleep in one of the guest rooms. I checked every door and window, again. Pulling down the blinds and locking them. I settled into bed with an uneasy feeling.

I never fell asleep. My mind kept me up. I was making up sounds and bangs and scrapes. My brain was playing tricks on me because now I was paranoid.

That's when I heard it. A lock breaking.

I shot up cursing myself for leaving the crowbar in the kitchen. I was frozen as I strained my ears to hear for anything, but it was silent. I didn't hear a lock break, I'm paranoid as fuck. I kept my eyes on my door. I kept it open and could see Narissa's room and a bit down the hall.

No one was here. I slowly shut my eyes.

The dark welcomed me and tonight I had my first nightmare.

* * *

I woke to the sun streaming in. I sighed glad I made it through the night. The house was cold. I could see my breath as I stepped out of bed. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Wow, it was really cold in here. I grabbed a knit sweater and pulled it on as I walked down the hall.

"Narissa, did you touch the AC? It's freezing in here-,"

Her room was empty.

"Narissa?" I called walking down the hall.

"In here,"

I turned around the corner to see her sitting at the island munching on some cereal.

"Why is it so cold in here?"

"I don't know, it was like this when I woke up. I think it's broken,"

"Great, I'm not fixing it. We'll just have to deal," I told her pulling out a bowl.

"So any idea where we can find Riddick?"

"Can I eat my cereal first before we start plotting?"

"No,"

"You just want to meet him,"

"Have you seen him? Of course you have! All I got was a detailed description and pictures, not fair,"

"I don't know, ok? Just drop it," I told her.

She looked at me funny,"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," I grumbled.

"I told you having sex with a convict was going to mess you up! They never stay, Marie, never. Did you think that because you both survived together he was going to stick around? Fuck him-bad choice of words- forget him," she told me.

"I can't. We're intertwined,"

"Oh my God, Marie! You had sex with him once that does not make you 'intertwined',"

"He killed my father, Narissa!"

"What?"

"That night after I found my father in his study Riddick pulled me from the room. He told me I had to leave, I didn't remember it because of shock, but it was him. I should have listened to him. I should have left. Now, I'm wanted for a murder I didn't commit, and he is the only one who can help me. All he did was let people think I did it so he could get the target off his back. But that letter? That wasn't him. Somebody else did that. Somebody is framing me," I told her.

"He killed your father? Shit,"

"Can we stop talking about it? Today you're going down to the Police Station and you're going to get that letter," I told her taking my bowl with me to the couch.

"And how do you suppose I do that, Marie?"

"You're in law school. Put on a fancy suit, flash a badge and walk in there. Simple,"

"Not simple, how am I going to let them give me the letter?"

"Persuasion, you've dragged me to some pretty creepy places over the years. You can persuade a cop to let you see the letter. Just a make a copy of it," I told her.

"And you think they're going to have it in the evidence room?"

"Yeah, that's where they've had evidence for over 200 years what makes you think they're going to change it now?"

She just looked at me and let out an aggravated sigh," You should have been the lawyer with all that hoopla," she told me.

"Do it tonight. There might be less people,"

* * *

The day went by pretty slowly. I slept for most of it. Narissa woke me up around 10:30 at night giddy with excitement. I rubbed at my tired eyes and put my glasses on. She was in her nicest pant suit. Her curly black hair was pulled back and she even had on glasses.

"Did you just get back? I didn't hear you leave," I asked.

"Yeah, I left about an hour ago. You were right! The Station is practically bare," She held out a large Manila envelope.

"You got it? What did you do?" I asked taking it. I unclipped it as she sat down beside me.

"Oh, you know had to sleep with a cop, but I got his number!" She said pulling out a piece of paper.

"Narissa, phone numbers aren't just six numbers,"

"Shit, oh well he wasn't that handsome anyways. Open it!"

I pulled the single sheet of paper from the folder. The hand writing I knew all too well.

It was my Mother's handwriting.

OMG WHAT COULD THAT MEAN? READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Obfuscous

It was her beautiful hand writing. It curved in elegance and arched with power. It was sent anonymously saying that I hired a hit man and when that hit man failed to do his job, I did it myself.

They didn't know who wrote the letter, but I did and that meant my mother was alive.

"What does it say?" Narissa whined. I blinked and handed her the letter.

"Wow, whoever this is wants you to take the fall bad," she said handing it back to me.

"I know who it is,"

"Who is it?"

"My mother,"

She looked at me like I was crazy,"You do know your mother died 9 years ago, right? Dead people don't come back this isn't one of those old movies from the 21st Century, Marie,"

"This is my mothers hand writing! And they never found her body..." I told

her.

"Yeah, that's because her car blew up. Marie, whoever this is wants you to believe that's her,"

"How? They couldn't have known I was going to ask you to go and steal it, there's no way this is somebody else,"

"Then why did your mother fake her death? Why did Riddick kill your father? What could they possibly gain by having you take the fall? Marie, listen to yourself. You crash landing on a planet with crazy predators and sleeping with Riddick is crazy, but this-this is insane, Marie!"

She yelled at me.

Tears pricked my eyes,"She might be alive, my mother might be alive. I can't just look the other way," I told her.

"Let's just take one thing at a time, now. I'm not saying forget the idea that your mother might be alive, but you're still a wanted felon and- and this is a lot to take in..."

I had stopped listening to her.

"Marie?"

"I'm going to bed," I told her as I got up.

"Marie," Narissa reached for me.

"No,"

"Marie, come on-," she gripped my arm spinning me around.

"No! Leave me alone," I told her snatching my arm away. I stomped to my room slamming the door shut behind me. In a fit of rage I threw everything off my dresser and punch the wall. I heard the crack and felt my knuckle buckle. I cried out cursing. I stumbled back falling to my knees.

The pain was excruciating, it throbbed and pulsated. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them in horror when I felt the blood. I must have cut myself.

"NARISSA!" I shrieked. I caught sight of her rushing in just as I lost consciousness.

My bone was sticking out of my skin. Blood was everywhere.

I came to in a hospital. I was hooked to IVs and a heart monitor. I was in a large room with other patients. Yellow curtains with white dots separated us. My skin itched against the grey and blue hospital gown. Narissa was sitting in a small foldable chair sleeping.

"Narissa," My voice was hoarse and my throat was sore.

She sat up giving me a small smile,"Welcome back,"

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours. You came to when we got here, but was freaking out because the doctors weren't stopping the blood flow. So they sedated you so they could work on your hand," she told me gesturing to my right hand. It was in a cast that extended up my arm stopping above my elbow. The cast was very form fitting and light. I was glad that it wasn't bulky.

"I was sedated?"

"Yeah, you kicked a doctor knocked his tooth loose," she said proudly.

"What! Wait, how did I get in here?"

"I drove you,"

"No, how'd you get me into the hospital? I'm a "criminal" ," I told using air quotes for criminal.

"I said you were my neighbor, Anna Fields,"

"Crazy Anna!? The one who said she wanted to eat your dog?"

"Yeah, it seemed like a good idea at the time," she told me,"The doctor said you can be released in the morning,"

"The morning?"

"Yeah, they say your phobia of blood is too severe,"

"What? I'm in a hospital! People die here-they bleed here!" I cried.

"Calm down, I was joking! They said you could leave once you woke up. I'll get the doctor now," She told me getting up. I nodded watching her leave. She returned with my clothes and discharge papers. I signed them and got dressed. I had worn a basic T-shirt and jeans. I was given pain meds and a manual of sorts to show what to do and what not to do when you have a cast. It was dark and drizzling when we left. The ride back to my place was quiet.

25 minutes later we pulled up in the pouring rain and we got out. I was a bit wobbly from the pain meds so Narissa kept a hold on me. We didn't make it inside because she stopped me ten steps from her car.

"Wait, I didn't leave the bedroom light on," She said pointing to my bedroom window. It was bright.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I remembered flicking it off because there was blood on my hand and it left a smudge. I specifically remember thinking you were going to faint again," She told me.

"We can't stay out here, it's chilly," I complained shivering. The rain was an even drop, but freezing.

"And there might be a killer in your house!"

"Narissa-,"

"I know! I'll call Thomas," She declared pulling out her cell. The rain had stopped now and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Music. It sounded like a ringtone.

Narissa and I looked at each other.

It was coming from the house.

Narissa pushed me back into the car quickly joining me. She locked the doors and started the car, but it whirred and died.

"Fuck! Come on, not now you piece of shit!" She screamed trying again. I've told her a million times to get rid of it, but she never listened. I would always say it was going to bite us in the butt one day. I just hadn't realized how right I was. The front door opened and a very large dark skinned man was standing there. He smirked and raised his hand. I caught only the flash of the barrel before he fired.

I screamed pushing Narissa down.

"Forget the car! Run!" I yelled. She scrambled out of the passenger side her hold on my hand was tight as she pulled me along. We ran through bushes and thick shrubs.

"The Ripes are down the hill!" I yelled at her.

"Just run, Marie!"

I could hear him behind us. His steps were heavy and loud. I imagined him barreling through the trees after us.

The ground was slippery. I followed her every turn and jump. My head was pounding and my vision was blurring. The doctor had told me that the meds would make me tired. I pushed on.

My heart was beating so hard and my body was shaking. Narissa was in front of me leading the way.

Bullets exploded into the bark of trees near us. I shrieked, ducking my head as wood chips hit my face. When I looked up Narissa wasn't in front of me.

"Narissa!?" I hollered.

"Don't stop!" I heard her behind me. I whirled around. How had she gotten there? I ran up to her. She was on her side her knuckles were white as she clenched her teeth.

"What happened? We got to go!" I tried to help her up, but she yelped in pain.

"Stop! I stepped in a fox hole, my ankle's broken," I didn't even dare look at it. If she said her ankle was broken then it was broken,"I know what you're thinking. I'm the hot chick and the black chick. I was meant to die first. It's inevitable. Curse you old stereotypes," she laughed dryly.

"I was not thinking that, you have to try. I'm not leaving you here," I told her. I wrapped her arm around my neck and hoisted her up. She cursed when her foot touched the ground.

"Why isn't Thomas here already? He was right behind us," she wondered.

"Who the fuck knows? Lets just go,"

I was able to keep an even pace, but going down hill was hard. The leaves were slippery and our feet would sink in the mud. Ahead of me was the slope to the street that led to the neighbors house. I tightened my hold on Narissa and took a step. A shot rang out and I panicked misplacing my footing. We tumbled down the hill.

Branches scraped at my skin and dirt coated my face. My hip hit a rock right before I rolled into the street coming to a stop. Road burn stung on my cheek and hands, but I pushed myself up.

On wobbly knees I ran over to Narissa. She was out cold. Rocks slid down the slope and I looked up to see Thomas making his way down.

"Narissa? Come on," I groaned as I cried. I looped her arm around my neck and lifted her into my arms. She was heavy and I heard my cast crack. I winced as pain shot down my arm. I moved on unsteady feet taking small strides. The Ripes were just down the street. I could hear Thomas behind me even he was having troubles. Good, let him crack his neck on a rock.

Narissa stirred against me just as I rounded the corner. The Ripes house came into view and I gasped, overjoyed.

"Mr. Ripes?" I called out,"Please, my friend, she's hurt!"

It was oddly quiet and an odd feeling wafted over me. Narissa began fussing in my arms screaming like she was in pain.

"Narissa, stop moving Im going to drop you," I scolded as I moved closer to the front door.

"It burns," she cried spitting up blood. I set her on the porch and noticed the red staining my arms and shirt. She was pale and her shirt was drenched in blood.

That's where the bullet went.

Into her chest. It must've entered in from her back. I couldn't see an exit wound.

"Narissa," I pulled her into my arms,"Look at me, you're going to be, ok. I promise you," I told her. She lifted a bloody hand wiping my tears. I sobbed harder.

"I love your optimism, but I'm not, Marie, I'm not," She choked on her blood and I tighter as she cried.

"No, I can't loose you too,"

"In my apartment, Marie, listen there's a safe in the closet. The code is 14273, it's my will," she told me. She gave me a bloody smile,"14273," She repeated.

"14273," I nodded holding her hand to my cheek.

"I don't want to die, Marie, I don't want to die," she wailed.

I shattered.

My best friend was dying in my arms.

"Just look at me, ok? Remember-remember that time in 8th grade when Mr. Wilts died? Yeah? Remember how we made up this huge idea of where he would go? How in heaven its just like Earth, but you're happier and you don't fear anything..."

"He taught English just like on Earth," she sputtered.

"Yeah,"

"Marie, I don't want to live in heaven knowing you're down here fighting Hell," she told me.

"Narissa-,"

But I heard her intake sharply and never let it go. Her hand went limp against my face and her head lolled to the side.

"Narissa!? Narissa! NO! No, no, no! Please, Narissa!" I clutched her body to me as I mourned. I rocked back and forth screaming for her to come back. I was so stupid! Instead of comforting her I told her a crappy story from 8th grade. If Thomas was going to kill me to collect the bounty he needs to do it now. I'm tired of waiting.

I heard footsteps behind me. Heavy and loaded.

"Go ahead, Thomas, put a bullet in my skull,"

He had stopped moving.

"Do it! What are you waiting for?"

"Have a death wish, sweetheart?"

Her voice.

I hadn't heard it in 9 years.

I lifted my head from my best friends body. Very slowly I laid her on the ground, placing a kiss to her cheek. I stood up and turned around.

She looked the same. She was in a black pantsuit. Dark red hair. A beautiful youthful face- a few lines showing her true age. Her eyes-her eyes were different. They weren't filled with love or compassion, but hate and-and disgust.

"Mom?" I croaked.

"Oh, don't call me that. I haven't been your mother for 9 years, Marie,"

"Why? Why did you leave us? Me?"

"Let's not talk about this here. I left you a note in your room. Follow the directions and I'll see you next week," she told me nonchalantly. I then noticed all the men around us. They were there to protect her. Not me.

"You're going to leave, again?"

"I have elsewhere to be,"

"That man,Thomas, he was in my house. He killed Narissa! Mom, I don't understand!"

She was in my face in a second striking my cheek hard. My casted hand flew to my cheek and I looked at her in disbelief.

"I am not your mother! Never was! Do not call me that," she hissed at me straightening her light yellow silk blouse,"That man, Thomas, that merc, is dead. Go home," she said turning away from me.

"You can't tell me what to do. You're not my mother anymore," I spat.

She cocked her head smiling at me,"Ah, smart girl, Harold take her home,"

One of the twelve men stepped up.

"And get rid of that body,"

Two other men were picking up Narissa. The taller one threw her over his shoulder like she was dry cleaning.

"Hey-!"

Something pricked my neck. It felt like a bee sting, but then I felt the medicine. The pressure. I caught sight of my mother walking away right before the ground rushed up to meet me.

SO, A LOT HAS HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER. WANT TO TAKE ANY GUESSES IN WHERE HER MOTHER WAS? WHY SHE FAKED HER DEATH? WHY IS SHE HAVING HER DAUGHTER TAKE THE FALL? I BET THAT INJECTION WONT MIX WELL THE MEDS THE DOCTORS GAVE HER!AND WHERE THE HELL IS RIDDICK?!

STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! ALMOST TO 30 REVIEWS!


	10. Lurid

The house was the same as we left it. My room was a mess. It looked like a tornado came in. Whatever they injected me with was wearing off. The world spun. I turned and left the chaotic room. I passed Narissa's room and back stepped. It smelled like her.

Earl Grey and Vanilla. It was her favorite tea. I walked into the cold room and laid down on the bed. My arm was killing me- the cast was split. I needed a new one and I felt like death...like Narissa shouldn't have died.

I mourned my best friend until I fell asleep hours later.

I didn't dream. I was too upset to. Too distraught. Too alone.

I don't know why I woke up, but when I opened my eyes it was dark outside and I was freezing. I sat up taking Narissa's blanket with me when I left the room. My feet dragged me to the living room where I turned the heat up. It was 62 degrees in here.

I had found the note earlier. It was taped to my fridge.

GO TO A HOUSE ON 23rd AND 2nd LOOK FOR THE RED DOOR AND ASK FOR MR. WILLARD.

SEE YOU NEXT WEDNESDAY, SWEETHEART

I had thrown it in the trash. I crawled into Narissa's bed inhaling her scent before crying all over again. This became a pattern. I would lay in bed all day staring at the wall, cry, get up to eat, shower...and I'd repeat the cycle.

Soon it was the following Tuesday afternoon and I suddenly realized Narissa's dog, George, was probably starving. I showered, pulled on jeans and an old grey T-shirt. I slipped on a pair of dark blue flats and left the house, purse in hand. Her car was still in my driveway. The old Volkswagen actually roared to life. I fought back the tears and drove across town.

I parked across the street and got out. The air was dirtier down here and I coughed. As quickly as I could I made my way to her building. The nice old lady from A3 let me in. I thanked her and made my way to the third floor. She always kept her spare key under the plant she kept by the door. That plant wasn't there. I dug into my purse and pulled out the key.

Her apartment was bare.

Everything was gone.

"George?" I called to her Corgi.

All the walls were painted over with an off white. I was confused-where did everything go? Who took everything? I made my way down the hall past the bare spare bedroom, bathroom and office. Her room was naked as well. I went to the closet. She had a secret panel in the back of it. I set my purse beside me and kneeled. With my good hand I pressed hard against the wall. With a dull pop it unlatched and I pulled the small section away to see her safe. 14273.

I punched in the numbers and it swung open. Her will laid inside along with her family heirlooms and a few baby pictures. There was one of us when we were 12. I smiled and flipped through her will. She left me everything. Her savings, car, everything. Even George. I slipped the will and everything else into my purse and shut the safe.

I slid the panel back in place to come face to face with George.

"Oh, George! Come here, sweetie," I kneeled down and he ran into my arms. I scooped him up and held him close. I carried him from the apartment. I set him in the back seat, strapping him in. I drove to the nearest pet store and bought dog food, a bed, toys, a new collar, and treats. I piled all the bags into the back moving George to the front.

"It's just me and you now, George,"He licked my hand and looked out the window.

Later on that night I had seen a lawyer that used to help my father and believed I didn't kill him. He helped me with the will. After he left I gave George a bath and fed him dinner. I gave him half of my steak sub, because I wasn't as hungry as I thought.

I was walking back to my room to shower and settle for bed when I noticed George. He was circled in a ball on Narissa's pillow. He opened his eyes and they were so sad. He missed her too. I brought his bed into the room and set it beside the bed. I gave him a light kiss on his head before shutting the door . I stifled a sob and moved to my room.

The water was hot against my skin. I had read the instructions regarding my cast and water. It said that it didn't need to be covered. I scrubbed shampoo into my hair. The aroma of peaches wafted all around me. I rinsed and repeated my thoughts were suddenly on Riddick. Had he killed my father because someone told him to? That someone being my mother? Why did he do it? He told me he had his reasons...all I can do is hope he'll tell me. One day.

I stayed in the shower for ten more minutes until I started to get tired. I dried off, put on lotion and slipped into a pair of purple pajama pants and a grey sleep shirt. I French braided my hair and brushed my teeth. Finally, I was climbing into my bed feeling refreshed.

Tomorrow, I will demand answers to my questions.

I was running. Running. Stumbling. Falling. I was in mud. My fingers grabbed a fist full as I shoved myself from the ground. The rain pelted my back. I got up just to be knocked down again.

He was here.

He was here to kill me just as promised.

His strong arms flipped me over and I looked into bright eyes. They shined so beautifully in the dark. His knees were on either side of my hips trapping my hands underneath. He was conflicted.

"I have to," he said. His voice was deep and pained.

I shook my head,"No, no you don't. You have a choice," I tried to reason.

"You're right,"

I smiled. He was finally listening to me.

"Now or later,"

My blood ran cold as I watched him play with the shiv in his hands.

"Now only means they can't do it themselves later. Now means I end you on my terms,"

"You're scared what we are will be used against you. You want this to not be a shock...you want to see it coming," I gasped.

"You've always been smart,"

"And soon I'll be dead. You only kill who threatens you. I threaten you because I am your weakness."

Our eyes locked.

I could see the pain just a moment before he plunged the shiv into my chest.

I knew this was coming. It's been inevitable. Hell, he told me on many occasions...my last thoughts were now they're alone.

I bolted up. I was sweaty and scared. It was too real. I ran my palms over my face. It's just a dream. I slowly laid back down my pillow was damp with sweat. I didn't care- I needed to close my eyes. I needed for all of it to go away. Everything. Even him.

It was early morning.

4:25 to be exact.

I fell asleep two hours before nine. My alarm goes off at 10:45.

I stood I front of the red door. It was a large door, beautifully crafted. The knicker was hung above my head. The gold a nice contrast to the deep red. I've been standing her for seven minutes. I hoped if I stood here long enough they would open the door and I wouldn't have to.

They needed me to make the first move. My hand raised and grasped the cold metal, slamming it down three times. An older gentleman answered. He had to be at least 50. His square jaw clenched as he looked me over. I didn't do much. My hair was down and curly as always. I was wearing very little makeup. My favorite pair of skinny jeans, old flats and loose grey V-neck. I don't understand why he was looking at me like that. Then I realized I had to say something.

"Mr. Willard?" My voice wavered.

The man grunted and let me in. I followed him past expensive furnishings, paintings and fixtures. He led me down the hall to another red door. It wasn't as large, but still as intimidating.

"Knock three times." He said before walking away.

I did as told and the door opened at once. One of her henchmen had opened it. His gaze was hard as he opened the door further, signaling for me to enter. I slowly crossed the threshold unsure if I was going to walk out of here. The room was dark with little light flowing in through the window.

My eyes moved about the room as I did. It was an office. A wall of books met me and I saw her. She was sitting behind a desk. She looked powerful. Intimidating.

"Glad you could make it, please, sit," she motioned to the rigid back grey chairs that were in front of her desk. I sat down clutching my purse tightly.

"You have something I want,"

"I figured, you didn't come to be my mother again,"

"Don't do that. Just give me what I want," she demanded.

"What is it that you want? Huh, what is it? Tell me so I can give it to you," I wondered.

"There's two things I want," she stared down at me-her eyes were dead,"the locket and something you can't yet give me,"

"You can have it. Here," I tore it off my neck and threw it on her desk. It landed on her desk with a sickening clack. I don't even know why I wore it today. I had thought she would come back if she saw me wearing it... I was dead wrong.

"Good,"

"Where were you all these years? Why'd you fake your death?"

"I don't need to tell you,"

"Yes, you do! I spent the last 9 years mourning my mother. I deserve answers," I stated.

She sat back clasping her hands over her stomach,"Your father was abusive and I couldn't take it anymore. He was going to kill me because I threatened to leave him. So, I beat him to it,"

"You staged your death. You left me on purpose? What about me? Did you even think about me- that he might hit me?!" I shrieked at her.

"He didn't,"

"He did."

She looked at me her face in utter shock. She frowned trying to comprehend what I had said. I could see the pain in her eyes before she blinked it away.

"He did. Almost everyday. He pushed me into college. I'm in debt up to my eyeballs, I'm being framed for his murder...I hated the man, but he was still my father. He didn't leave me. You did."

"I'm sorry...I never wanted you to get hurt,"

"You should have thought of that before you drove into a pole,"

She sighed heavily,"Marie, I did what I had to. I got out of there before he killed me,"

"And you let him beat me for 9 years by leaving,"

"Ok. I got it he beat you. I left. I should have taken you with me, but I didn't kill your father,"

"You wrote that letter! The letter that is going to put me in jail for the rest of my life!"

"We'll I couldn't have the man who did it take the hit," She told me as she leaned up. Her elbows rested on the desk and she smiled at me.

"And why not? Riddick killed him. He told me he did. Have him take the fall,"

"I can't do that,"

"Why?!"

"Marie, Not unless you have the second thing,"

"You are crazy! What else is it that you want from me? You took my mother, you had my father killed and now you're taking my freedom. I don't owe you anything when you owe me everything," I stood up angrily turning to leave when she spoke up again.

"Not even if it can clear your name?"

"No, I'm done with you," I said

"This locket holds a PIN number to your fathers account. That account holds all the money he's made off of blackmail, human trafficking, and drug trafficking. No one knew about this, but me. I'm the one who set up the account. I left this behind on purpose knowing you weren't going to part from it. Now, there is enough money to bribe as many higher ups as we can to get you a clean slate. But you have to do something for me,"

"Wait, you framed me just to blackmail me into doing what ever this is?" I questioned. What the hell was wrong with this woman?

"How else was I supposed to get him to notice you? You aren't the strongest person, Marie,"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Riddick. I paid him to kill your father, but he already had a vendetta against the bastard. Apparently Ron did the one thing you don't do: Threaten Riddick,"

I just looked at her confused.

"Riddick is a Furyan. An alpha!"

"And?"

"And do you know how great it would be to resurrect his people?"

"I don't follow," I said annoyed.

"Of course you don't," her eyes drifted to her watch and she stood up clapping her hands," Alright, Im late for lunch. Harold will you see her out, please?" She asked moving from behind her desk walking towards the door.

"Wait, that's it? That's all you're going to tell me?"

"Go home, Marie. We'll finish this later," she left. Her heels clicking away. I just stood there confused. Harold, with the clenched jaw, grabbed me roughly by the arm. He pulled me out of the house, shoving me from the building into the street.

He slammed the red door behind me.

What the hell just happened?

SO ANY IDEAS? WHAT DOES HER MOTHET MEAN? HOW INTERTWINED ARE RIDDICK AND MARIE? WHEN IS HE COMING BACK? STAY TUNED! READ AND REVIEW!


	11. Indubitable

She visited me every Wednesday for the next four weeks. She apparently thought she was going to miss something...I didn't speak to her she just stayed near me. Asked me how I was feeling and I'd always respond the same.

"Now you care?" I wondered walking past her to the kitchen,"Why are you here anyways, I'm the same as I was last week and the week before that," I told her as I opened the fridge. My hand was now wrapped in a bandage with a splint. The cast came off two weeks ago after I had gotten a new one. As of late nothing has been appealing. Not even the dark chocolate and almond Ice Cream I was so fond of. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and shut the fridge settling on a yellow apple instead. My mother watched me with curious eyes.

"What?"

"You haven't eaten much lately, why is that?"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe the fact that my best friend was murdered and I'm being framed, oh don't forget the best part! My mothers not dead!" I told her moving to the living room. I flopped down on the couch turning on the tv. Once again it was about me. They had all this evidence, but no motive. And they couldn't seem to locate me so they're beginning to think I died in the crash. I could have sworn that was the conclusions they came to late last month. I turned to some old cartoons with a talking sponge. This'll do.

"Marie, you've been really fatigued. And you're not eating,"

"I'm stressed!"

"Are you sure?"

"Don't act like you care about my well being. You're only here because you're waiting for God knows what. I don't have the second thing," I told her as I bit into the apple. It tasted funny. My stomach churned in disgust and I sprang up spitting out the bite. I rinsed my mouth and wiped it with a paper towel. I turned back to my mother.

"What was wrong with the apple?"

"It tasted funny. I think it's rotting,"

"It's not discolored,"

I glared at her,"Here, you try it,"

She took the apple and bit into it. I watched her chew and swallow and place it on the island.

"There's nothing wrong with it,"

"Whatever,"

I knew there was something wrong with me. I couldn't sleep. I would stare at the wall and just think of nothing. My appetite was gone-forcing myself to eat wasn't smart when everything tasted like cardboard. And nothing tasted like food. It was bland and flat.

"Marie?"

"What!" I snapped.

"You're depressed,"

"Oh, now you're a doctor too, Mother?!"

"I know depression when I see it. That's how I was everyday with your father. Let me help you," She tried. Something odd flashed across her eyes-compassion. She was walking towards me and for a moment I saw my mother as my mother and not as the monster she's become. It all vanished as quick as it came. There she was 9 years older. Her hair darker, shorter. Her face aged. Her beautiful dresses were replaced with powerful black slacks and nice blouses.

"You want to help?" I asked anger boiling high.

She nodded,"More than you believe,"

"GET OUT!"

"Marie-,?"

"No, leave. I can't do this...you were my mother. You were supposed to protect me. You were supposed to take me with you! Not leave me here-not fake your death. Not let me believe you were killed by a drunk driver...you were supposed to protect me..."

My words caught in my throat as I choked out a sob sliding down the sink cabinets. The floor was cold and my mind was jumbled. My vision blurred. I heard her heels click closer to me.

"Marie, I should have warned you-,"

"Warned me?! You shouldn't have left! He beat me! He beat me! You saved yourself-you never loved me. You must hate me because you left me with that man! You are a sick human being-,"

Her hand struck me hard. My head swiveled my chin hit the wood.

"Don't you ever question my love for you. I can't hate you. You, Marie, are my daughter whether you like it or not. I loved you," she seethed.

I turned to look at her,"Loved, huh? I bet your love for me stopped 9 years ago,"

Her eyes were on fire. I could see all the hate, anger, loss, fear. Everything.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," she grunted, standing tall above me.

I followed suit,"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to strain yourself,"

She began to walk away. I was panicking. Everyone leaves.

Everyone leaves.

Everyone.

Leaves.

I sobbed thinking of how she left me. That night, Tuesday, a cold September night. I was only 14, and I saw the car in flames. The charred body. My father and I were going home after I had stayed after school to complete a set for a play.

"Where's mom?" I asked as I sipped my water from the front seat. The school turned off the air after school so the auditorium was always stuffy.

"She went to get milk and some eggs for breakfast tomorrow," he had told me.

"By herself? You usually go with her," I said," lately you both have been distant. Did you have fight?"

I never noticed his white knuckles or his clenched jaw.

"No. We do not always shop together,"

"Whatever," I sighed looking out the window. The world passed us quickly before it suddenly slowed. Traffic was built up and we could see flashing lights. Slowly, the car inched forward.

"What do you think happened, Dad?" I asked peering out the window.

"I'm not sure it looks like there was an accident,"

"What kind of accident?"

"I don't know, Marie,"

I could hear the annoyance in his voice so I shut my mouth. The closer we got the better we could make out what happened. A red sedan was totaled and on its side. The passenger was a man who was in hysterics as the paramedics tried to help him. He looked unscathed. The other car however was wrapped around a pole. It was a large SUV.

"Hey, doesn't mom drive that?" I asked as we pulled up to an officer who was directing us. My father rolled down the window to converse, but I watched the car. It had a tarp shielding the windows and most of the front of the car. The back was visible.

"Hello, officer,"

"Oh, Judge Watson! How are you today sir?"

"Well..."

The wind had picked up and the tarp had blew up. The woman inside was laying against the steering wheel her face turned towards us. Her dark red hair was matted with the blood that seeped from a gash on her head. Her face was bloody. Her entire body was covered in it.

Her eyes.

I'd know them anywhere.

I screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

Then the car exploded into flames.

The police didn't know who the woman was because they couldn't locate her purse. They did find it up in the tree she crashed into. And it was my mother. I was never the same afterwards. My mediocre fear of blood turned into a full fledged phobia.

And I blame her. I watched her leave. Glad she was.

I eventually dragged myself off the floor and went to my room. George was sleeping in his bed by mine. I crawled in and welcomed the sleep.

My mother never came back.

Whatever she had wanted she realized I didn't have it. But the one person I least expected to show up was staring at me.

"Jack," I gasped. Her hair was growing out and she wasn't in boys clothes. She had on a T-shirt and jeans.

"Hey, Marie, how's it going?" She asked looking around like she was looking for someone.

"How'd you get here?"

"I brought her," Iman said as he stepped inside. I smiled it was nice to see them both.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"An owl told us," she told me smiling. I nodded understanding the metaphor.

"Are you staying over night?" I asked.

"Unfortunately not, we were passing through to pick up my wife at the airport and thought to stop by," Iman told me. I nodded my head and an awkward silence crept over us.

"So, when did you see Riddick?" I asked.

"We haven't. He left a note," Iman explained handing me a piece of paper. I've seen it before, but it wasn't Riddicks handwriting. It was my dads. I remember finding it in a book a few years ago. And when I asked why I've never been to this place he hit me.

"Oh," Was all I could manage.

"It's good to see you," Jack said smiling. I nodded at her.

"Staying out of trouble?"

"She's been stubborn, but cooperative,"

"I thought you said you didn't have a place,"

"I forgot about this place,"

"Come, Jack, we need meet her at the airport," Iman called to her. Jack grumbled and gave me a hug, but listened to Iman.

"Be calm, child. The hard times will pass," Iman told me as he pulled me into a hug. I waved to them as they left.

Imam words only haunted me. I wasn't sure he was right. The past nine years, hell the past two months have been the worst of my life. I can't leave the house. I was lucky the last time because no one recognized me, but now someone surely will. I never did anything, but sleep and cry. I would just cry and cry. Everyday, all day.

I was weak and pathetic and my own mother left me. My best friend is dead. Killed because of my mother. My tired feet led me to the bathroom where I shut the door and stared at my reflection. I was tired. I felt disgusting and I decided to do something about it. My hair was flat and always up in a French braid. It had grown past my shoulders. Opening the cabinet I pulled out a pair of scissors and took them to my hair. I watched the pieces detach and flutter into the sink. I snip and cut until its at my chin and stop. I set the scissors down and actually smiled. I shut the door and slipped off my robe and my worn pajamas. I turned the water on and waited for it to get hot.

Before I got in though I tapped the mirror and the built in music player brightened. I set it to 80s music and stepped into the hot shower.

I didn't get lost in my thoughts, but in the music. The 80s were and always will be the greatest decade of music. 12 songs later I stepped out and wrapped my body into one of those towel dresses. The person who thought of this was genius.

I hummed to California Hotel as I dried my now short hair. I stepped out of the bathroom to stop short.

"Hmm, you didn't invite me?" He was sitting in my desk chair his feet propped up on the oak. I just looked at him, confused.

"Why are you here?" I asked not moving from my spot.

"I heard you've been asking about me,"

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"Your mother,"

Then I remembered that she had said that she was going to pay him to kill my father,but Riddick already had a reason too.

"What was your reason? You don't kill unless you're threatened,"

He sat up his booted feet hit the floor heavily. He just looked at me.

"Why did you kill him?"

"Simple;he was going to make me kill you,"

"Why?"

"Money. Your mother had a life insurance policy and if you died-if you were murdered it would kick in. Your father was planning on using that money to skip town,"

"Why?"

"Loan sharks,"

"Loan sharks," I chuckled,"Of course. Nothing surprises me anymore," I said walking to my dresser. I pulled out underwear and a simple shirt and jeans.

"Are you the last Furyan?" I asked him.

He looked at me his jaw set and brow furrowed behind his goggles.

"My mother said you were. She said that we were supposed to meet. She has some alternate motive. I don't know... " I told him,"Can I get dressed, please?"

"I don't know can you?" He asked, but he walked out of my room throwing a smirk over his shoulder before shutting the door. I dressed and listened for him outside the door. I turned the knob and opened the door to a dark hallway. My music was still playing as I walked down the hall. I found him in the spare room petting George.

I was amazed at how comfortable George looked and how calm Riddick seemed. He heard the floor creak beneath my feet and our eyes locked. He had taken his goggles off after turning all the lights down.

"It's an animal thing," he voiced standing up. I clicked my tongue and George ran to my side following me into the kitchen to give him his lunch. I set his dog bowl down when Riddick walked in. I thought it would be weird looking at him after what happened between us, but I was oddly fine.

"Who's dog?"

"My best friends, Narissa,"

"Why is it here?"

"He's here because Narissa was murdered," I snapped.

He just looked at me.

"Sorry, are you hungry? I can make something,"

"You don't cook," he told me. I had to turn to the cabinet so he wouldn't see my blush," I can make eggs, Tuna-I hate tuna- not sure why I have it or spam? You like spam? Probably had a lot of that locked up...I have cereal. Cereal for dinner, classic," I said reaching high for the cereal boxes on the top shelf. I couldn't reach it. I was a few inches too short. I jumped knocking down a box.

I took down two bowls and set them on the island. I poured the cereal and then the milk. I grabbed spoons and set them in the cereal. I pushed his bowl to him. The white was bright against his dark skin and I watched him pick the spoon up.

"It's not too bad," I told him as I chewed," a bit stale, but still better than what I could have cooked up,"

He was just holding the spoon. He was clenching it tightly. I watched his face. He was angry.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry I can't cook, but this is the best I could do. Especially since you kind of showed up," I told him as I finished my slightly stale cereal.

He didn't say anything just looked at me. I frowned,what the hell is his problem? I stared back my body growing hot as I watched his eyes drop to my lips. Is this why he came back? To half answer my questions then want me. I stood up straighter and put the milk back in the fridge.

"I, um, I think you should leave," I told him.

"Oh, do you?"

He said. His voice was deep and alluring.

"And why not? Riddick, I'm not just some play thing -," his lips cut me off.

My eyes shut on instinct and I loved how his hands felt against my hips. How his lips moved against mine.

No, he's using me.

"Riddick," I was able to get out when his lips went to my neck," I-I am not ok with this,"

But he didn't stop.

"You're not putting up much of a fight, Marie,"

The way he says my name makes me all tingly. He was right, I wasn't fighting. I was giving in. And I wasn't as upset with it as I wanted to be, not when he was pulling off my shirt. His hands raked down bare arms and mine pulled at his shirt. I had somehow got it over his head with ease.

He picked me up and set me on the island. His hands hooked under my knees hiking them around his waist. Our movements were quick and I pulled at his pants. Our eyes locked and he smirked.

"Not ok with this, huh?" He groaned when my lips pressed to his neck. His lips found mine and I was shocked when he picked me up his hands on my thighs. My arms around his neck. Our bodies pressed together.

We ended up in the bedroom, again.

Sheets wrapped around us as we slept. I don't know how long we were asleep for, but when I opened my eyes it was dark. Must be late. I sat up holding the sheet to my chest. He wasn't beside me.

I looked around the room. It was darker than it should have been. I pushed my back against the headboard.

"Riddick?" Not even a second after I said his name a figure shot out of a corner and yanked the sheet off of me. I screamed as a the man charged me. I jumped from the bed quickly grabbing my large sweater off of my door. I ran down the hall haphazardly throwing the sweater on. Right into the hands of another man.

"Let go of me!" I shrieked. His arms held mine across my chest swinging me onto the floor.

"We've been looking for you, Ms. Watson," he sneered.

"Yo, Jared, she was with somebody," the other man pointed out.

The one holding me placed his hand on my thigh pushing my sweater up.

"Hey, get off of me!"

"Oh, what? He can play with you, but we can't?"

"That's right," Riddick said behind us. The man spun around.

Riddick was standing in the door way, goggles on, hands clenched.

"Riddick? You're fuckin' Riddick?" The other man gasped. He turned to the one holding me.

"Man, leave her. Forget her bounty!"

"You're right, forget her," he through me to the other man,"His bounty is higher,"

I watched the merc advance Riddick. I watched in awe as Riddick dodged the mans attack. The merc landed a blow right to his stomach. Riddick didn't even flinch he looked more angry. I caught a flash of a knife.

"He has a knife!" I warned.

At this the merc fighting Riddick glanced at me and Riddick took his opportunity. He kicked at the mans knew sending him to the ground. His hands clenched the mans head and twisted with such speed and ferocity that the merc had no time to react.

The cracking of bones was loud.

I could feel the one holding me, tremble in fear.

Riddick just looked at him and he let go of me running from the house.

"I don't get paid enough to die!"

I let out a shaky breath,"Oh, my God," I leaned over my hands on my knees,"Is this how the rest of my life is going to be? Hiding? Being on the run?"

He sidestepped the dead man on the living room floor.

"Not anymore," he said dangling something in front of my face.

I glanced up.

It was my locket the one with the PIN number to all of my fathers accounts. There was a blood stains.

"Is she dead?" I asked snatching the chain from his hands.

"Do you want her dead?"

"No,"

"Then she's not,"

I looked up at him and smiled. This man had a soft spot for me and I didn't know why, but I didn't care.

"Thank you,"

Riddick just looked at me and titled his head signaling I needed to follow,"Let's go,"

"What? Why? I'm not even dressed,"

"They found you here more will follow. Lets go," he said. His voice had more base and I realized it was a demand.

I quickly ran to my room and through on underwear, a clean black shirt, black jeans and I slipped on a pair of thick socks before tugging my combat boots on. I filled an old book bag with clothes and essential and I snapped on George's leash and met Riddick at the door.

"Leave him,"

"No, he's all I have left of Narissa,"

"Leave him,"

"No,"

"Then, I leave you. You're going to die," he told me walking away.

"Wait, I'll give him to the Ripes, ok?" I whined following him. He didn't stop so I took it as a yes.

"Come on, George,"

The air was damp and sticky and mud squished beneath my boots. How did those men find me? How much is this PIN number around my neck going to change my life and where was Riddick taking me? Hopefully, I won't be on the run for too much longer.

I'M NOT TOO PLEASED WITH THE ENDING, BUT IT IS WHAT IT IS. PLEASE, REVIEW! I'VE NOTICED THEY HAVE LACKED A BIT AND I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING IT! ASK QUESTIONS AND LEAVE FEEDBACK, THANK YOU! :)


	12. Mislaid

I have been a bit discouraged by the lack of reviews for tori or chapters. I really hope you all are still enjoying this story. please review more! It keeps me going! This is the last chapter before CoR so enjoy and please review, review, review!

* * *

We didn't stay together for long mainly because he ditched me three days in. I was ducking into a local bar late at night to snatch some water and food. I had chosen this bar in particular because no more than seven people were inside and it was dimly lit, plus the Quickimart was on the other side.

Riddick opted to wait outside in the dark. I watched him fade into the black of night. When I emerged with a heavier bag 12 minutes later he was nowhere in sight. I was mad, angry, beside myself with fear. How was I supposed to fend for myself? He left me knowing I could die here. He left me not caring if I died.

I managed to catch a ride with a trusting truck driver. He took me to the one place I hoped I could find the Holy Man.

To New Mecca.

Shoulders brushed past me without a glance under my hood. No one bothered to notice the small girl under the dark cloak the one that's face was plastered everywhere. I needed to get to a phone. I remember he had wanted to come here. Maybe he lived close by.

The air smelt of rain and I looked up to see the sky darken and the clouds swirl. Then a drop fell it hit my lens and I moved to clean it as someone brushed past me. My hand jerked back and my hood fell. I didn't even notice as I cleaned my lens until someone yelled.

"Hey! You!"

I looked up. A patrol had spotted me from across the square. Everyone stopped and stared many moved back. I looked around, eyes wide as I slipped my glasses on. The Patrol began to move towards me and I scanned the area. There was a ladder behind me.

I hadn't realized I was moving until I felt the cold wet bars beneath my hands as I clambered up the ladder. It was raining hard now and I Iost my footing before reaching the top. I was on someone's roof. I ran. I could hear them behind me. Hear them curse as they slip and hear the roof under their feet. I reached a gap between buildings and jumped.

I kept running and jumping and slipping. They were gaining and now the gap between houses were too vast for me to make. I skidded to a halt at the ledge.

"Stop! Marie Watson, put your hands up and back away from the ledge, slowly!"

I turned slightly to see a dozen and one men in blue with raised guns and lights. I can't turn myself in not after all this. They'll hose me down, strip me of my dignity and parade me around on every news station like I was some type of trophy. They'll send me away to a max prison where I won't survive near an hour inside. I surveyed the alley below. A very small balcony was underneath me and a fire escape was to the right. Maybe a twenty to thirty foot fall from the escape. I could ride it down.

"I repeat, step away from the ledge with your hands on your head!"

The rain drowned out most of his words and I eyed the balcony. I would be nothing but a joke to him if I was caught. I would be what everyone saw me as a weak breakable woman. I had to try.

My foot edge closer the ledge and I heard the men behind me call out.

"Don't! Marie, don't throw your life away!"

I was doing the opposite; I was saving myself.

Throwing my life away would be allowing them to hand me off to a strict Warden who defiles his prisoners. I would be in a place that will kill me mentally and physically.

I jumped.

My arms reached for the metal bars if the balcony. I slammed hard against the bars. I heard a pop and cried out as I dangled mid air. I glanced up to see a dozen and one shocked faces. A few of confusion. Probably trying to figure out why they didn't shoot.

"Get men down there! Hurry!"

I shuffled on a damaged leg to the far side of the balcony. The ladder was farther than I had anticipated.

Shit.

I needed to move. With a shaky breath I let go of the balcony launching myself at the fire escape ladder watching the bars grow near. I couldn't believe I had made it and neither could the men above. I moved down the ladder careful to not jar my right leg. Reaching the end I jumped slightly trying to unhinge the ladder, but it wouldn't budge.

"Come on! Come on, come on!" I cried. I jostled the ladder again, harder and with more force, but it didn't fall.

I was the only thing falling. Frantically I clawed at the air trying to reach the bars as my body catapulted backwards. My eyes widened in fear and realization.

"No!" I shrieked as the world rushed to catch me. The air flew from my lungs and my back arched as I tried to suck it back in. The moment I felt my lungs contract and the world stopped spinning I was on my feet. The pain in my knee was immense. I couldn't walk on or straighten my leg. I had to.

I did.

"Fuck!" I cried as I ran,"Fuck! Fuck! Oh my God!" I hissed as I ran as best I could. I wiped my tears falling against an inn door two blocks from where I fell. The manager was an old man with no hair and thin wire glasses. He didn't say anything when I tossed a was of money to him. It was enough to hold me over for three days. His bony and pale hand slid me the keys and I was off.

The door clicked shut behind me and I fell to the ground sobbing and screaming in pain.

"Move!"

I needed to see what was wrong. With much protest I half dragged half crawled my broken body to the bed by the balcony. I noticed it was shut, locked and the blinds were drawn.

I bit my lip as I pulled myself onto the bed. Satisfied that I made it my lips parted to allow a sigh of relief. With shaking, unsteady hands I rolled up my dirty cargo pants. I averted my eyes not ready to see the state of my knee. Knowing I had to I pried them open. I looked everywhere, but at my knee. I looked.

I was not expecting this.

"Shit!" The pain slammed through me as I understood my injury,"Shit!Shit!Shit!"

My knee cap was above and to the right of where it should be.

I couldn't handle the pain or the image of my body so broken.

I passed out.

* * *

My eyes snapped open to the sound of a car horn. The balcony was open and I could hear the lives bustling around below. The street was loud and I cringed as I felt cold. Ice? My leg was propped up on many pillows, wrapped, in a splint and encased in ice. Frozen peas to be exact.

The room was brightly lit by the natural light from the outside. It was painted a grey with dark furnishings. The door opened and I saw the old man enter with a tray of food.

"Ah, you're awake. Welcome back to the land of the living," he set the tray down on my lap,"Eat," he said sitting down in the chair beside the bed.

I looked down at the cheesy eggs and bacon. My fingers brought the mug to my lips. Coffee. I scarfed down the food in record time and chugged the coffee ignoring the burn.

"I heard you screaming last night. You must have been in a lot of pain. Good there was nobody else here or they would have thought someone died," he told me.

"How-?"

"I used to be a dancer back when I wasn't so wrinkly. Happened to me all the time. Enough for me to know how to put it back in its place,"

"This will keep happening?" I gasped.

"Once it's out of place he likes to pop out every now and then. You finished?" He nodded towards the tray.

"Yes, what's your name?" I asked.

"What's yours?"

"I asked you first,"

"Marty Weeks,"

"Marie Watson,"

"Now, Marie, how'd you bang up your leg?" He asked taking the tray and setting it in the table.

"I fell off a ladder,"

"A ladder, huh? Take the ice pack off in six minutes and put it back on in twelve. Your knee needs to stay elevated and iced. In a few hours I'll unwrap it,"

"I need to get out if here. I can't stay," I said sitting up only to wince as my leg protested my movement.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not going anywhere any time soon. Here, take these. It'll help with the pain," Marty placed two octagon shaped grey pills in my hand that had an 'S' indented on one side. Shears. They were great for pain you didn't feel any of it when you took these, but they were addicting. Only three months after they were released were they recalled for being laced with ecstasy and date rape drugs. I wanted the pain to go away, but not when I could become a junkie in the aftermath.

"No, give me something else," I told Marty. He nodded and left the room to return with a gel pill.

"It works just as good only it puts you to sleep and doesn't last s long,"

I snatched the pill and swallowed it dry. He fluffed my pillow and took off my ice pack. I could feel the medicine working. I did as it instructed and slept.

The next few weeks were painful as I stretched and allowed Marty to work the musk eps around my knee. Soon weeks turned into months and then a year. I had recovered only for it to give out again a million times over. But I was set with a permanent sleeve or brace. It was flesh colored and like a second skin. It kept my knee tight and in its place. I had problems with it only when I worked it too much. It would get sore.

"Hey, Marty!" I greeted as I entered the lobby. He was admitting a young boy of no more than 17. The boy whistled at me as he passed and I ignored him.

"Marie, how's it going?"

"What does that make it fifteen check ins in the last month?" I asked.

"Yeah," Marty nodded happily.

I shifted on my feet,"Did you find him?"

Marty's shoulders sank and he sighed handing me a paper with an address.

"He was hard to find, but I tracked him down,"

"Thank you," I read the words on the page and gasped,"This can't be right!"

"It is. I checked twice,"

"I thought he was here,"

"It's been a year, Marie, he moved,"

"You're right," I sighed stuffing the paper in my back pocket. I shoved off the counter and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"To pack," I tossed over my shoulder.

"Why don't you stay? Just for a week more," Marty tried and I turned to him.

"Marty, I've been here too long. It's been a year. I need to leave,"

"But-,"

"No, Marty. You knew this day was coming,"

He looked so heartbroken as he nodded. I turned on my heel and walked to my room. I felt bad leaving him. I got more parenting this past year then I did my entire life. I packed what little I had accumulated over the year and decided to leave at first light.

I did just that. I left a note on Marty's nightstand and was off to the Hy mans new home.

Hellion Prime. It would take me two years, but I will get there.


	13. Fecundate

3 months later

* * *

I was asleep in a shitty hotel with scumbags around every corner. Women paraded down on the corners with perfume that enticed anyone who walked past. No matter sex or species you would be drawn to the greasy woman with the gold front tooth. I remember making the mistake of walking past her the first night. It was like I was walking through a room filled with a haze that smelled amazing. I didn't see her as a sleazy prostitute, but as the him.

"Riddick!" I gasped. We were in a house. A very nice house. The sun shined in through the opened window and I could only stare at the perfect man beside me. We were in our bed. I was in a cream sleep gown and he was facing me. Eyes shut.

"Riddick?" I whispered.

His eyes snapped open and I froze.

"What is it? I heard you the first time," he growled at me.

"Why didn't you answer?"

"I didn't want to," He told me.

"You didn't want to?" I asked bitterly sitting up. I leaned my head against the head board and crossed my arms. I don't know why, but I was angry with him. It felt as if I've been angry with him forever.

"I'm sleeping,"

"Oh, yeah because that's a great excuse to tell your wife. What if something was wrong?" I asked him. He just looked at me his grey blue eyes showed no emotion he just looked at me like that was stupid to ask.

But he sighed and sat up leaning his head back also. My eyes traveled past his profile to admire his chest and stomach. So defined. I looked up at him to find him staring at me.

"Because you wouldn't have whispered my name,"I smiled when he pulled me into him. His lips landed on mine tenderly easing me to the bed. He pulled away to look at me. My fingers ran down his face. His lips kissed my fingertips lightly. I rested my pale hand to his dark cheek and he leaned into the touch. His eyes shutting briefly.

"You would have screamed it," his voice was seductive and I let him kiss me with such a ferocity that it left my lips on fire. I couldn't think as he pressed his whole body against me. I moaned wanting more.

And that he gave.

I let him take me once again. We didn't leave the bed the entire day. Just laid in each others arms making love every minute of everyday.

I don't know what made me realize that it was a dream, maybe it was the feeling of being safe-with no fear, no worries...whatever made me snap out of her aphrodisiac saved my life. I was stuck in my head for months with him. Living a life I wanted. After the whole perfume ordeal a few weeks back I stayed off the streets and kept to my small corner room.

I was drifting from my dreamless sleep. I wasn't even sleeping just loosing myself in my thoughts like always.

CLANK.

I shot up pulling my shiv from underneath my pillow. My breath was labored and I could see a blurry figure in my doorway. It was leaning against the doorframe. I reached for my glasses wanting clarity.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. He was leaning against the doorframe tapping his infamous shiv against the lamp that sat on an old desk. His goggles were drawn and he placed his shiv back into its place crossing his arms. He was in his usual attire. Black everything. Black shirt. Black cloak. Black pants. Black boots.

He took a step forward dropping his hood and pulling his goggles up. He took in my disheveled state and smirked.

"You tell me,"

"Tell you what, Riddick?" His games were going to drive me mad. I stood up not caring I was in just a large white t shirt that barely covered my ass.

"Oh, Marie," his voice saying my name made me angry. He just walked away last year. I didn't want to hear him say my name. I lunged at him moving to swipe my blade across his throat. Of course he was quick and had me on my back with my own blade pressed against my throat. He was above me, glaring. I could feel his own shiv pressed to my stomach. I grimaced when I felt him cut into my shirt drawing blood.

He breathed in,"Still Hemophobic? "

I squirmed beneath him, but he just pressed the metal harder against my throat. I stopped immideatley.

"Why are you here, Riddick?" I asked again.

He only cocked his head and breathed deeply,"You tell me-,"

"Don't fuckin' mess me with Riddick! Tell me!" I yelled. I watched his face harden.

"Get off of !" I yelled.

He pressed the knife harder against my stomach and I cried out,"Get off!"

"Shut your fuckin' mouth!"

"Get off of me, Riddi-!"

His voice cut me off in a hoarse yell, but it wasn't his loud voice that made me stop, but it was what he said.

"What?"

"I came back for you," he growled. His face softened,"I came back for you,"

"Why?"

"Don't ask me that,"

I frowned,"Why not, Riddick?"

"I don't have the answer yet," he was angry now. And I was too shocked to realize that he was. So when I reached to touch his cheek like I had done in my dreams I was shocked when he retaliated.

"Don't touch me,"

"Riddick, I-,"

He shoved off of me standing up and tossing the blades away. He plopped down on the bed his hands clenched tightly and his brow furrowed. I stood up wincing at the cut on my abdomen. I didn't look at the cut just kicked away the blades and I hesitantly moved towards the distressed man before me. I sat down beside him. Far enough that we weren't touching.

"I was left in a box in front of a liquor store. My mother didn't try hard enough to strangle me with my own cord. Must have felt guilty," he said. I could hear how much he didn't care, but his body language told another story.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I've broken out of every prison I've ever been put in. I've been alone for 30 years. I don't know how to do this," he told me, but didn't look at me. His eyes stayed stuck on the grimy floor.

"Don't know how to do what, Riddick?"

He raised his eyes and turned to me. He was so hard to read. I couldn't figure out what was tearing him up inside. Whatever it was he wasn't ready to say it. Instead he showed me.

His hands cupped my face as he pressed his forehead to mine. Our noses brushed together before our lips touched. It was amazing. He wasn't being forceful or harsh,but slow and tender. My body tingled with lust, joy, and utter bliss. We kissed with more ferocity and I allowed him to lay me down on the bed. I breathed deeply when his lips trailed to my neck and I ran my fingers over his scalp, down his neck to pull off his cloak. He shrugged it off and tossed it away. Our lips merged again as his fingers slid down my thigh sending shivers to dance up my spine. With ease he pulled up my shirt only breaking the kiss briefly to pull it over my head.

I moaned in anticipation when his fingers slimmed up my stomach to cup my breast fully. He applied slight pressure, teasing, as I pulled his shirt and worked at his belt. He stood up stepping out of his pants. I still don't know I keep missing him pull off his shoes, but who cares.

I rested on my elbows watching him come to me. My heart was beating faster then ever before and I was antsy with excitement. Riddick rested above me, supporting his weight with his elbows. And we just looked at each other. I memorized every curve and point of his face. His amazing eyes. Sensual perfect lips. I memorized it all before he took off my glasses setting them on the table next to the bed. He leaned his forehead against mine and breathed in.

"It's been a long time since I smelled beautiful," he said.

I let out the breath I was holding and placed a hand on his cheek,"Kiss me, Riddick,"

He kissed me all night. Every part of me. Every minute. Everywhere.

Hours later as I drifted off to sleep in his arms I realized something. Something that made me smile and glance up at a sleeping Riddick.

We made love.

Didn't just have sex.

He showed me he loved me without saying those three little words.


	14. Matka

**What happened to all the reviews! I barely get five on a chapter now...I'm feeling very discouraged. I hope you all enjoy this chapter it might be it for a few days if this trend with depleting reviews keeps going:/ And I know a few of you are probably wondering why this is a Riddick fic, but he's so scarce. Don't worry, I'm doing it on purpose. I still have quite a few chapters to go before I have Marie step into the CoR time. **

**These next chapters will be the four years prior to CoR. We all know where Riddicks at so this covers Marie's life during those 4years. I hope its not too much of a stretch, but I really think it would be good to see how she handles the next few years. If you have any questions or suggestions please do not hesitate to PM me. I will reply most of the time:) Reviews keep me motivated! I love reading them and seeing what you have to say:) so please review! Please, review! And I apologize for the long note. I'll let you get on to what you came for:)**

* * *

He didn't leave not the day after or the day after that. He stayed for a three weeks and I didn't know what to think about it, how to take it. We'd talk and well I'd mostly talk about my childhood and he'd listen. I'd watch tv and he'd sit there and watch me watch the tv.

And at night we would sleep together. Just sleep. Cuddled into each other. I didn't mind it fact, I liked that the most. That he trusted me enough that we could just sleep. That we reach a part in our relationship, I guess that's what this is, where we're comfortable with each other. At least I was...he still didn't talk about a lot. He mostly reacted to what I'd say. He never added much of his own input and when he did we always ended up in the bedroom because he felt the most comfortable there. He could be in control.

I hated it. I didn't mind it, hell I loved it, but hated it. I thought I could get through to him afterwards, but he would shut his bright grey eyes. Ignore me. I would just lay there beside him and watch him sleep. Wondering if he was ever going to open up to me. What is a relationship when only one person gives it there all? A failed relationship. And I didn't want to fail him. Me. Us.

So, I lay here watching him close his eyes. I had mentioned an odd craving for funnel cake and had asked him if he ever had it. When he didn't answer I asked if he ever went to a carnival. When all I got was silence I tried again.

"Do you have a favorite carnival food?"

Silence.

Fed up I tossed the sheets aside and stood up slipping on my tank top and sweater and underwear and glasses.

"Where are you going?"

I turned to see he still hadn't opened his eyes.

"I'm going to find my pants and go talk to someone who actually wants to talk back," I stated as I pulled on my pants. I made it to the closed door, turned the knob only to have it shut by the force of his hand.

"Why talk to somebody else when I'm here?"

"Because you don't talk to me ever, Riddick,"

"Then what do you call this? We're talking now,"

I threw up my hands and pushed past his nude body.

"That's not funny. You know what I meant,"

He stepped into his pants pulling them up,"Do I? And here I thought we were getting along swell," his voice was high with tease.

"Oh my god, Riddick," I crossed my arms and looked at him. He had moved so he was leaning against the door. Arms crossed as well,"Why can't you tell me anything about yourself? I've told you well enough,"

"Like how you hate clowns. Can't stand feet and won't eat strawberries?" With every word he spoke he moved closer. I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Yes," I told him nodding my head.

"How you always wear socks at night. You like ice cubes in your chocolate milk, and hate cilantro," he told me. He had a cocky attitude about it.

"You remembered?" I questioned.

"When I said I was listening I wasn't lying,"

"Oh," I twisted my fingers and looked at the ground,"I don't know anything about you,"

Riddick closed the space between us. His fingers rested under my chin bringing my eyes to his. I stared into the silver orbs. His face was calm as he studied my face. I wondered what it was that he couldn't look away from.

"And that's how it's going to stay,"

"Ok," I gave in. There was no point in trying to get him to open up. He wasn't going to. Riddick was who he was and I would be a fool to think I was going to change that. He just held me in his arms. I could hear him breath and I could hear his heart. He was such a stoic, blunt and cold man that I sometimes forgot he had a heart. A heart that pumped blood. We eventually pulled apart and he decided to leave to get some food. I didn't want him to go, it was so dark out, but he only laughed.

"I work best in the dark, you should know that," he told me winking before he slipped from the room.

I sat down on the bed pulling covers up around me. I couldn't wait to move on from this hotel room. It was the worst I've ever been in. Grime and dust coated the walls still even after I had tired to wash it away. I leaned my head back and sighed. I know I couldn't stay here much longer, but I was afraid that if I left to resume my journey he wouldn't follow.

I glanced at the old dated clock on the wall. It was 5:47 in the evening. I guesstimated how long it would take for him to get back. No more than ten minutes because a shop was down the street and he was always in and out quickly. I slid deeper into the sheets and blankets completely I gilded in warmth I felt my eyes droop.

My eyes snapped open expecting to see Riddick chewing down on my food because I didn't wake or to him laying beside me. Neither of my expectations were true. I sat up confused. The room was dark and I jumped out of bed nearly tripping on the sheets clinging to my legs. I peaked through the window to see a deserted street and nothing but the dark. I turned back to the room. There were no bags of food or any trace of him. I opened the door to the hall peering into an empty hall.

My mind was running in circles when I closed the door, pressing my back to the old wood, my eyes caught sight of the clock.

"2:30.." I whispered.

Where the hell was Riddick?

I walked back to the bed. Maybe he came back with food, ate, maybe even ate mine and decided to stroll around? He's done it before. When I asked about it he told me his night is essentially his day. I didn't question it because he could see better at night, it made sense. So I laid back down and faced the door. He'll be here when I wake up.

Only he wasn't. He didn't show up the whole day. I eventually went looking for him as best I could. I didn't know where he could be because I didn't know how he'd think. Would he go to the bar down the street? Lurk in the shadows and watch people? I didn't know. And that's what made me more upset. I didn't know anything about him and he was ok with that.

I kicked the bed in frustration when I got back to the hotel room. I had my hopes up because I expected to find him back here. I tossed my beanie onto the bed and paced.

Something had to of happened. He wouldn't have just left me here. Not now. Not after all this. Not after all that was said and done.

But he had before.

And I didn't see him for a whole year. In a split decision I shoved my beanie back on slipped on my coat and packed my back. I left the Hotel feeling empty and alone. I was jittery as I walked down the street towards the sky port. Every turn I expected to see him. After thirty minutes of hopeless thinking I was exhausted.

I paid my fee and rode the skyway to the next stop. I stared out the window with a blank mind for four hours before falling asleep for the last five.

The town was small and had very little TV or news to reach it. I ate at a local diner that served funnel cakes. I was in heaven and ordered two to go along with my pancakes. My waitress said that I must be eating for three with all the food I had leftover.

"I just love funnel cake, is all. And these chocolate hazelnut pancakes are to die for! Thanks, Martha,"

She didn't seem too convinced when I left, but that wasn't my problem. If she didn't believe me she didn't believe me. I was glad this was a small town because the local Inn was practically across the street and way better then my last one. I booked a stay for four days.

My room was very cozy. The walls were painted a calming grey and the accents were a navy blue. I even had a nautical themed bathroom. I didn't care too much for the anchors on the shower curtain, but I felt refreshed and ready to eat after I showered. I took my food down to the lobby where I asked for it to be reheated. The guy who logged me in, Titus, told me that there weren't any microwaves because it had caused a fire on the third floor last month. Apparently someone didn't know you weren't supposed to keep the foil on.

Once I was back in my room I decided to eat the pancakes first. I never got a chance earlier because it was getting dark and I wanted to get a room. And now I was too tired. How the hell am I this tired already? It was only 10:30. Not wanting to push my luck and be miserable in the morning I set aside my pancakes for then.

After I awoke and brushed my teeth I repeated the process of reheating denying room service to finally try these amazing pancakes. I expected to be in love with them, but it didn't sit well. My stomach churned and my mouth filled with saliva. I barely made it to the bathroom before I blew chunks.

I was sick the entire day.

And the day after that.

On the third day I managed to eat a piece of toast from the dinner platter I had called up. I took a shower that night since I felt gross and I was sore. The hot water and steam me feel better.

The forth day I made it through the morning with no worries, but when the people down the hall ordered seafood,shrimp and scallops to be exact, I was back in the bathroom, head in toilet.

By the fifth day I made up my mind to get out of the Inn. It had to be the food or probably the pancakes from the diner. Dressed and armed with a bottle of ginger ale I set out to the diner. The air was cold as I made my way across the street. The bell made my presence known and I gave a meek smile and sat at the bar.

"Hey, sweetie, what can I get you today?" Martha asked. Her hair was as big as it was days ago and her blue eyeshadow was just as bright.

"I actually got sick after eating the pancakes," I told her. She looked shocked and moved to sit beside me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear! Sick how?" She asked.

"I've been throwing up since Sunday morning. It happened right after I ate a bit of the pancakes,"

"Did you eat anything else?"

"No, I had to throw out the funnel cakes. Just looking at them made me sick, the smell. Even seafood down the hall," I grimaced sucking down some ginger ale. She was looking at me oddly. Her face had taken on a sincere almost motherly look.

"You said that you can't stomach anything? Have your breasts been sore?"

"Uh, I ate some toast...and yes they have been, but that's probably because I'm sick,"

"When have you ever heard of your boobs hurting because you're sick? Never," she told me laughing,"Ok, how about your period did you miss it?"

I shook my head,"No, it's never been regular. Wh-what are you getting at?"

"Here," she held out her hand,"Come with me sweetie,"

I took her hand and she led me to the back of the diner and into the bathroom.

"Sit and I'll be back," she ordered closing the stall.

I sat in the stall waiting for her.

Is she saying what I think she was saying?

Panic set in when she handed me a box over the stall door.

"Pee on it,"

Pee on it? I turned the box over and my heart dropped.

It was a pregnancy test the one that told you how far along you were and even gave the number of how many babies you might be having.

"What's taking so long?"

"I-I was reading the box," I stammered as my hand shook.

"Don't read. Pee,"

I did as told.

Waited for three minutes as instructed and I gazed at the test.

Oh no.

"Oh, my god!" I was crying .

"Marie? What does it say?"

I opened the door and handed her the test,"Ok, you're three weeks pregnant and...and," she locked eyes with me.

"I'm having twins," I finished.

"You're not happy?" Martha asked setting the test in the trash.

"I'm shocked. I never even thought that this- I can't be a mother. I don't know how," I blabbered.

"There are other options,"

"No, I'm not doing that,"

"Ok, how about your mom? Can she help?"

"No, I don't have a mother,"

"Your father?"

"Dead,"

"What about the father? Your boyfriend?"

I could only cry harder as the situation sunk in. I was pregnant with twins and Riddick was the father. And he was gone, vanished.

I was carrying his children.

"I-I have to go," I said grabbing my purse from the sink.

"Wait, Marie, let me help you," Martha said coming after me.

"Thank you, but I have to go,"

"Take my card. It has my number and address on it. If you need anything, don't hesitate," she told me.

I could only nod and make my way out of the diner.

I ran from the diner, across the street and up to my room. My body collapsed onto the bed and I cried. My stomach churned in a recently familiar way and I made it to the bathroom just in time.

I needed help.

I needed someone.

I needed Riddick.

But he wasn't here and I only had a middle aged waitress that wore to much eye makeup offer help.

I needed not to do this on my own. I can't do this on my own.

* * *

I knocked once.

It was cold out and the wind picked up.

She opened the door and smiled taking in my disheveled look.

"I, uh, can't do this alone," I wiped at my eyes. I couldn't stop crying.

"I know,"


	15. Life is Theirs

**Thank you so much for all the new followers and favorites and reviews. I appreciate the feedback. I'm sorry for the latch of an update, but I've had a pretty busy few weeks. And dreams about being a SVU detective name Imogen Wilson. I'm Amaro's partner after Olivia was promoted. And yeah, I might have to write about that. I'm also thinking about deleting a few of my fics. The ones I haven't written for in awhile to start over. If you have read any of my others which ones do you think I should can? **

**Anyways, I have this great chapter for you all. Let me know how you feel about it.**

* * *

I slept with a hand placed protectively over my stomach. My dreams were always the same-have been for three weeks. I was always moving fast. My feet carrying me deep into an exploding city. People were dying all around me and I couldn't understand what was attacking. All I could think of was that I had to get to her. I had to make sure she was safe.

I never reach my destination.

No matter the changes I make- like going left instead of right or climbing up the ladder instead of running past it- the outcome is always the same.

I die.

A man that walks funny and sees threw a blue helmet finds me and his handler drives a knife into my chest.

I always see her. She's with his wife holding tightly onto her skirt. I try to reach for her-touch her one last time, but I know I'll be giving away their position. I just stare into her eyes and my heart shatters when her voice screams out for me.

"MOMMY!"

I bolt up in a panic. I check for wounds and sigh in relief. I slip my bare feet from under the thin sheet and walk to the bathroom. It's dark and the lights sting when I turn them on. I look the same as I did the last time I awoke. My hair is messy and my face is sweaty. It's fuller and I place a shaking hand to my stomach.

They're growing inside of me.

My children.

His children.

I had sent out a letter to Helion Prime. Imam should receive it any day. It explains that I want him to find Riddick. I need him to.

Sighing, I turn the water on and wash away the sweat. Tired, I walk back to my room. I rip off the soaked sheets and put on the extras I keep under the bed. Martha has been very kind to me. She let me take her daughters room. Her daughter was killed when her fly car's gravity disc combusted three years ago. It was supposed to keep her in the air, instead it plummeted to the ground killing three other people. At first I was hesitant about staying in this room, but she insisted and it was the only room to have a queen size bed besides her own.

Haili, her daughter, was everywhere. Forever captured in photos hung on the wall. Her room however was void of all her possessions. It was refurbished and repainted. I didn't mind. I don't want to stay in a room that was frozen in time.

I laid down and pulled up the blanket I had kicked off. Slowly, I closed my eyes.

Martha was up early. I could hear her shuffling around in the kitchen down the hall. Her feet were no doubt clad in fluffy slippers and her hair held up by a scrunchie while she let her face mask dry.

The first time I had seen it, it scared me. I had woken up early and she had turned around smiling and offering me orange juice, but I was too focused on her orange face paint. She explained that it was an all night mask. So as I walked past her daughters memorial and into the kitchen I readied myself.

"Good morning, Marie," she smiled turning to me. Her face was orange as always.

I slid into a chair and rested my cheek on the cool surface,"Good morning," I mumbled.

"Nightmares again?"

I nodded and heard a clink. I moved slightly to see she had placed a bowl in front of me. I sat up and smiled at my bowl full of cheesy eggs and bacon. It was all I craved. Cheesy eggs, bacon and Cranberry Juice. I sipped my juice as she sat down across from me.

"Do you have any idea what they mean?" Martha wondered glancing up at me.

"No, they don't make much sense. I just think its my over active imagination, Martha,"

"Of you dying?"

"I've had a similar dream before. I was stressed," I finished my meal and she sighed.

"What are you stressed about?"

"What am I not stressed about? I'm pregnant with twins and I can't find the father,"

"I thought you said he was dead?"

"No, he's gone. Left and I can't find him,"

"Do you think your friend might know where he is? The one who lives on Helion Prime?"

"I'm hoping," I got up and put my dishes in the sink.

"I haven't asked, but, um who is the Father? You and your friend, Imam, seem hell bent on finding him,"

I turned to Martha. She was looking at me her eyes hopeful. Her bright orange face mask was peeling around her eyes and mouth.

I swallowed and sighed. I was trusting this woman with helping me through this pregnancy. She deserved the truth.

"He's, uh, his name is Richard," I paused to look at her,"Richard. ,"

She was stoic. I don't think she understood.

"The name sounds familiar," she said.

"Where's your computer?" I asked.

"I'll get it," She came back quickly putting the laptop on the table,"Why do you need it?"

"I thought it'd be better to show you who he is," I told her as I typed away. All I did was go to the most wanted web page the cops put up and typed his name in. I moved away from the screen when he popped up. Of course it was mostly mug shots and pictures of him running away or caught off guard.

I watched Martha take in the information. Her eyes were narrowed as she read his crimes. Then she spun around to me.

"How in the hell did you meet this man?"

I told her about what my father did to me and how I was framed for his murder. I told her about the crash and everything after. She sat silently listening to me tell her of my nights at my condo. With Riddick. With my best friend before she died- was murdered. I didn't leave anything out. Not even the parts about my mother who led me to believe she was dead, but only saved herself.

"Why did he leave this time? It seemed like he was in love with you,"

I nodded,"That's what I thought, but it seems like he didn't," I wiped away a tear.

"Marie, he came back to you and stayed with you for what-you said over three weeks?"

"Then he vanished,"

"Did you ever consider he had to leave to protect you?"

"No, he would have told me,"

"Marie, that man may not have told you, but he did show you and look at where you're at now. You're going to be a mother,"

"I'm going to be alone,"

"And he knows that. He'll come back,"

"He can't keep coming back. It's not healthy,"

"For you or him?"

"For us,"

"Marie, how about we get ready for your appointment? Talking about this is making you upset and you shouldn't be- not when you can see your children for the first time,"

She was right. I was getting emotional and today was my first ultrasound. I nodded my head and followed her out of the kitchen. Once I was in my room I breathed in deeply and calmed down. I needed to get ready.

After my shower and applying makeup I decided on my outfit. Most of my clothes still fit, I was glad. I know they won't fit for too much longer. The weather was cold so I layered a black casual dress with an oxblood long sleeved shirt with a small turtleneck and slipped on dark tights.

Martha popped in to see if I was ready when I was slipping on my black ankle boots.

"Yeah, let's go," I smiled grabbing my purse and jacket.

The office was very bland and I could hear every little thing. The woman behind me was hungry and another was sniffling. My knees bounced in anticipation and nerves. My eyes darted back and forth whenever someone moved. I was nervous and Martha looked over at me.

"Calm down,"

"I'm trying,"

"It should be any moment now,"

"Yeah," I nodded as the door opened.

"Marie Watson?" A petite woman in pale blue scrubs with frizzy blonde hair smiled at me.

"Yes," I smiled back standing up.

Martha followed behind. I could hear her mints jostle around in her purse. The nurse introduced herself as Tamia and I followed her to a back room.

"The doctor will be in shortly,"

I laid on the slab and waited. After twenty minutes an older man of maybe 50 opened the door beaming at us.

"Ms. Watson?" He held out his hand,"I'm , its nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Yotes,"

H turned to Martha,"Is this your mother?"

"Yea, I'm Martha,"

"It's nice to meet you, Martha," Dr. Yotes smiled at her and sat down.

"Alright, how along are you?"

"Umm, uh, maybe a month. I'm not sure I took a pregnancy test and it said I was having twins,"

"Twins? Did you use the a blue ribbon test?"

I looked to Martha,"Yeah, a few,"

"Those are the best ones to use. Very accurate. How about we do an ultrasound and take a look. It's great how far medicine has come, yeah? We can now give you information you would have had to wait for," he said as he pulled out the machine. He connected it to a screen and stepped out so I could lift my dress and place the blanket I had over my legs.

"Why'd I wear this dress?" I complained.

"I was wondering the same thing,"

"Hey, why did you tell him you were my mom?"

"It just happened, I'm sorry,"

"No, it's ok. I'm ok with it," I smiled at her.

Mr. Yotes popped his head back in,"Are you ready?"

"Yes,"

He turned down the lights and placed a gel over my stomach. It was larger than I had realized. You could tell I was pregnant more so than last week.

"Alright, let's see here,"

I watched the screen as he searched. And suddenly they were there. Two odd looking babies. Side by side.

"Is that-Are those-?" I stammered as I choked up. I was crying and Martha reached for my hand.

"Yes, the one on the left is awake, let's see if I can give you the sex,"

My eyes were glued to the screen as I marveled at my babies. They were so big already. I never knew how much I loved them until now.

"Your twins are fraternal, she's awake and he's asleep," I nodded transfixed.

"They're beautiful,"

"They are," I sobbed,"So beautiful,"

"They are very healthy, but you still are in the red zone,"

"Red zone?"

"Higher rate of miscarriage are the first three months," Martha spoke up.

"Your mother is right, but you're almost 3 months, I'll have this printed out for you, Marie,"

I nodded and watched the screen as he took measurements and did all his doctor things.

The appointment ended rather quickly, I was given a small envelope with my ultrasound picture and a few pamphlets about twins and what vitamins to take. Martha told me it would be easier to go to her doctor,since her insurance could cover the appointments.

I was scheduled for a follow up next month.

The car ride home was quiet. Not awkward quiet, but happy quiet. I stared at the picture of my twins and ran my fingers over their small faces.

"I have to decide on names," I realized.

"I can help if you'd like,"

"Thank you,"

When we got home there was a letter for me. I recognized the New Mecca logo and quickly ripped it open.

"Dearest Marie,

I am sorry to hear that he has opted to leave again. I have not seen him since for awhile. When I do hear from him I will give you a call,"

It was written delicately and no doubt Iman's hand writing.

A bit unnerved I set the letter down and closed my eyes.

He's never going to know about his children...maybe it's for the best. His life, the person he is, the men who chase him- it won't do him good if they try to use us as leverage...

I set aside the ultrasound not placing it in the envelope I had borrowed.

Martha noticed my action and came over,"Are you not sending it?"

"No,"

"Why not? Don't you want Richard to know?"

"Not if it ends up getting him killed or get us killed. I can't have that. And neither can he so, I'm not sending it,"

"Marie, he should know,"

"Imam can't find him anyways. I'll be in my room,"

"Marie,"

"My decision is final, Martha,"

Once in my room I cried myself to sleep. This was going to be a hard nine months.


End file.
